Bots in Human Flesh
by Amia725
Summary: What had started as an all out battle between Autobots and Decepticons had left them feeling... Squishy... Rated T for swearing, violence and whatnots
1. Chapter 1

**My second Transformers story! I know I have two other stories that aren't completely yet, but I just had to write this!**

**I don't own anything Transformers related**

* * *

In a clearing in a overly dense forest in the Amazon, it was another battle between the Autobots and their sworn enemy, the Decepticons. The two teams were after whatever was causing the massive energy signature that threw the energy readings off the chart. What have caused it must be something extremely vital since Megatron was there in person along with most of his army, including Soundwave who usually stays behind on the Nemesis.

The battle was intense; Blasters were fired left from right, sounds of metal clashing from close encounters, and of course the Autobots were greatly outnumbered 5 to a whole lot of 'cons. The odds were not in their favor, but that didn't discourage them from trying.

Though, they weren't the only ones there. Our favorite humans Jack and Miko were hiding in the dark evergreens as it was the perfect camouflage at this time of night, out of sight from the robots and having a good view at that.

Why the two were there was a simple explanation: as always, Miko recklessly jump into the Groundbridge vortex without heeding warnings as Jack had to be the one to try to retrieve the crazy Asian girl. Again.

Someone should really put a shock collar on her to prevent situations like this from happening again.

Raf was still at base, awaiting for Jack to call so he could bridge them back hopefully without Ratchet knowing as the medic himself was busy conducting experiments to notice Jack and Miko's absence. That was the plan anyway. Primus knows how mad that mech would be if he'd find out why Miko and Jack were missing.

"Miko, are you crazy?!" Jack said in a loud hushed voice, clearly angered. "You know Optimus specially told us NOT to follow."

"Hey, no one told you to come after me!" She snapped back, eyes forming a glare. "Besides, I'm not missing one moment of this." The peppy teen snapped a photo of Bulkhead in a match vs Breakdown with her trusty pink cellphone. Some Vehicons were in the background getting pulverized by the scout Bumblebee. It was pretty funny to see the scout throw one of them into Knock Out, hearing him swear vengeance over his beloved paint job was simply hilarious.

While Knock out was attempting to get back at Bumblebee, Starscream was trying to extinguish a different Autobot's spark, Arcee's to be precise. Smiling evilly, he took aim at distracted Arcee as she was defending herself from incoming Vehicon attacks. Just before he could fire the missile, a sudden force from behind him sent the seeking flying through some trees, thankfully not near the human kids.

"I think that's what the humans call 'a home run'," Starscream got a look at his attacker to see it was none other than a gloating Smokescreen.

"Hey, if you're done over there, you can help the few of us that's actually trying to win a battle here." Smokescreen's winning smile then turns into a frown after hearing that from the blue femme.

"I saved her from being scrapped and this is the thanks I get...?" The Elite Guard's doorwings drops in disappointment right before getting grazed in the arm from a stray blast. "Frag!" He shoot back at the drone responsible for that, assuming that was the right one.

And in the middle of the battlefield, the leaders from both teams were engaged in a one-on-one battle.

"It would be wise, Optimus, if you just give up now while you still have the chance," Megatron smirked, reflecting back the Prime with his muscular metallic arm.

The red and blue bot quickly regained his balance before charging in. "I will not give into you, Megatron. Not now, or ever."

Jack groaned, hearing another click from Miko's phone. "I hope you had fun because that is your last picture..." Jack was cut off by a loud thud, accompanied by a slight tremor in the earth. Both of them paused, turning slowly to where the sound came from. It was a 'con that was thrown just a couple of feet away from them.

"Cool," Miko awed, taking another picture. The bot twitched upon hearing the camera shutter, lifting his helm at the source of the sound and staring emotionless at the humans. Checking his memory banks, the drone looks up pictures of them filed under 'Decepticon Enemies' list.

And guess who was in the top ten.

Miko pulls back down her phone and gulps. "Not cool... that 'con is still kicking!"

The duo didn't waste any time to run deep into the forest as they were chased by the mobile drone. Navigating through the dark forest was difficult as the vines were prone to catching humans feet that slowed them down a few times.

The only thing that provided an advantage was some of the trees which were low enough to block them from being seen from the tall enemy.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Miko as she eventually tripped over something big and metal. "Ouch..." she groans painfully from ground level. She winced from the pain of her scraped knee as she opens her eyes and saw what had caused her downfall.

It was a strange cylinder device, nothing she'd seen before.

Was it the thing that responsible for the massive energy spike? It was clearly not of Earth origin that was for certain. Temporarily forgetting about the bot that was after them and ignoring the pain in her knee, her first instinct was to touch the screen that was in the center of the device as it bares resemblance to a type of keyboard, right after snapping a picture. It was glowing as it responded to Miko's touch.

Jack paused after noticing there wasn't a pair of feet running behind him. Facing behind, there was Miko looking like a puppy who had dug up something interesting and pawing at it in curiosity. Shifting his gaze up was a towering Vehicon above the unsuspecting Miko.

"Scrap... Miko! Get away from there!" When Miko didn't comply, Jack ran to shove her out the way from a blast from the Vehicon's arm gun. They both eyed the newly made crater that was in their previous position into the forest floor.

Now the faceless 'cons blaster locked on the humans, preparing them a fate similar to the crater. Just a few seconds before death, abnormal sounds of energy whirring caught the attention of the three of them. The noise was coming from the machine Miko was tampering with. The whirring steadily rapid as a bomb would do before exploding.

"What's happening?" Worried Miko, already regretting bothering the device.

"No idea," Jack was equally worried, if not terrified. "But I suggest we get down!"

Jack and Miko took cover in the small crater, hands covering their heads, leaving the Vehicon confused of his next actions. Before they knew it, the machine emitted a emerald, eye-blinding light that stretched across the whole forest as it appeared to consume everything in it's vivid glow. The light lasted for a few seconds before fading out like the machine itself did.

Feeling that the light had died down, the kids opened their eyes, trying to blink away the imprint of the flash.

"What... just happened here?" Miko squinted her eyes before having adjusted to the suddenly dark surroundings.

"No clue." As they stood up, Jack noticed the strange mechanism had completely disappeared into thin air. Brushing the dirt off his clothes, Jack's frown appeared again. "Hey, wasn't there something over here a minute ago? You know, the thing you had no business messing with?"

"And wasn't there a 'con about to obliterate us into nothing?" The girl returned the bitter remark. She started to brush off her clothes as well. "You should be grateful I did what I did."

As much as Jack wanted to argue with her line of logic, it held water for the most part. Whatever she did, it saved their lives. Though, he wouldn't willing admit that. "Not that I'm complaining- trust me I'm not, but where did the 'con go?"

Miko only replied with a shrugged grunting, "I dunno," Taking a step out of the hole, Jack and Miko decided to check up on Optimus and the gang to make sure everything was sound, or at least winning the battle before bridging out of here. Miko on the other hand still wanted to stay.

"C'mon, Slowpoke, while there's still-" gasping mid sentence, Miko had her hands covered her mouth in shock. "Uh, Jack... you may wanna look at this."

For something that can startle Miko like that, Jack didn't wait a second to see for himself. "Woah..."

Laying unconscious on the forest floor was a human, an adult judging by the size, dressed in a black and dark purple armor that was similar to what Vehicons look like, only it didn't cover all of the body as dark clothes were shown under it. Wearing a helmet that was the same color scheme, a face couldn't be seen. The kids drew only a single conclusion from this, and they didn't like it a bit.

Quickly following the trail of broken down trees and crushed shrubbery courtesy of the used-to-be-robot, the teens had only hoped that their suspensions was wrong and that everyone was safe.

Returning to the clearing in post haste, there was a change of what was before them a minute ago; instead of robots beating the scrap out of each other, there was people scattered across the ground all wearing wearing armour of some type, most of different colors. They were all unconscious as there were visible signs of breathing in most of them.

"You don't think that..." Miko spoke halfway.

Jack nodded, silently answering Miko's unfinished question. "I think it's time to report back to base..."

Jack whipped out his phone, believing that now is a good time to call Ratchet and Raf. While Jack was waiting for someone to pick up, Miko took it upon herself to rush into the battlefield to get a better look.

While avoiding stepping on bodies, it appeared she was looking for something or someone specific as she carefully examined every person, quietly at that.

"Jack?" Raf finally picked up the phone. "Do you find Miko?"

"Yeah, I did. Um, Raf? Look, I don't have much time to explain this, but we need help here, pronto. Is Ratchet there?" Jack took a quick look at Miko who was waving her arms trying to get his attention.

"Jack! I think I found Bulk!" Miko said in a voice that wasn't loud enough to wake up any of the unconscious soldiers. She kneels down in front of whom appeared to be Bulkhead, based off the person's muscular appearance and dark green and black armor. "Wake up, buddy," she gently smack the former bot's face.

She heard a groan and smiled. "Ugh... My aching processor... Miko is that you?" Bulkhead found himself staring up at Miko, completely oblivious to his change. "When did you suddenly get taller?"

"I didn't get taller; you shrunk and turned human."

The Wrecker quickly shot up to his feet, nearly losing balance. "What?" he thought Miko was yanking his chain, but taking a look at himself he found out she wasn't. "Woah! What the heck happened? The last thing I remember was giving Breakdown a beatdown and this light came outta nowhere..." He looked around to the other bodies. "I guess we all passed out..."

The ex Wrecker's attention turns back on the girl. "And this raises another important question: Why are you here?"

"Well..." Bulkhead sighed, shaking his head. He should have known that Miko must have slipped into the groundbridge behind them.

Speaking of groundbridges, one just opened up right on cue with Ratchet jumping out of it. He didn't know what to expect since Raf had told him he was needed for an emergency. At least the kid wasn't wrong about that, this definitely is an emergency.

Optics wide and mouth gaped, Ratchet found himself almost yelling the question, "What in the name of Primus..?" He only saw humans, thinking that they were injured.

Miko's voiced had drawn the stunned medic to her position. Ratchet looked down at the female human and then at the other human who actually looked like... "Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead lifted his head, seeing confused blue optics staring back at him. "Nice to see you too, Ratchet... Wow.. We really are tall." He felt weird being so... small. Not something he would get used to anytime soon.

"Would someone please explain what on Earth happened here?!"

Jack ran up to explain everything to the confused medic the best way he could. He told about how he and Miko were being chased by a Vehicon, Miko finding something in the forest that 'exploded' in a ball of light and suddenly finding everyone Cybertronian a human.

"... And that's what happened."

After hearing the explanation, it was clear that Ratchet was confused even more than when he arrived here. This time he couldn't get another word out of his throat. Even Bulkhead himself was silent.

"Guys? I think we need to get outta here with everyone.." Jack was eyeing something worryingly. "I think one of the Decepticons just flinched.. Or I believe that was one of them."

After snapping out of his daze, Ratchet used the handheld Autobot life signature detector- which still worked even if the Autobots weren't exactly bots anymore, to find the remaining team and swiftly carried their unconscious bodies into the portal before the Decepticons came to.

Once at the base, all of the Autobots, excluding Ratchet and Bulkhead, were laid onto berths on the med. bey, stripped of the armour they had on it. The kids were still shocked, including Raf who heard what happened. They couldn't keep their eyes off the bots new appearance.

Optimus was the tallest one, going about 6'4 in height. He was fairly muscular, but not as much as Bulkhead. He wore a light red jacket with a white shirt under it with the Autobot insignia on the front, pants were a dark shade of blue as for shoes he wore white and blue tennis shoes. His hair was short and dark brown.

Arcee was the shortest Autobot-human. She was 5'5, wearing a long sleeve black leathered jacket that was short enough to see her stomach is she wasn't wearing a blue T shirt under it. Her fingerless gloves and pants and shoes were black as well. Arcee's hair was neck length with black being the main color as a few strains of her hair was either blue or pink.

Bumblebee reached about 5'7, having on a yellow and black hoodie that was zipped up all the way with blue jeans under it, shoes were plain white. His hair was short as it's primary color was electric yellow with a few black streaks. Out of all of the Autobots there, he looked the youngest, seventeen years old if one had to guess.

Smokescreen appeared to be bumblebee's age if not a little older. He was another inch taller than the scout. Smokescreen wore a white sports jacket with blue and red markings with a blue shirt underneath and wearing white and blue tennis shoes. His hair was white and short with a couple of red stripes.

And as for Bulkhead, he was all muscle. Wearing a dark green camouflage army jacket only made him look more imitating, pants were a dark shade of green, and had on dark combat boots. By the way he dressed, Bulkhead could pass as a soldier. Unlike the others, Bulkhead's skin was really dark as his hair was black and short.

Ratchet was monitoring their conditions and running a few test on the computers to figure out what caused them to change. Though, Bulkhead was hook on some wires, like a sick patient at a hospital.

"I'm tellin' you, Ratchet, I feel fine..." Bulkhead tried to speak, but was shushed down by the doc.

"We don't know that for certain. That's why a full examination is in order, Bulkhead." He heard the former bot groan as he gave in.

Ratchet turn his helm towards the children, mostly at Jack and Miko. "And now would be a perfect time for questions."

"Yeah, what happened out there?" Raf wanted to know too.

"Like we said before, we were chased by this 'con into the forest and there was this thing I tripped over," Miko held up a picture of the device from her phone, "And it like exploded- boom! There was a flash of light and it disappeared."

Ratchet leaned in, examining closer to the picture in the girl's phone. "By the Allspark.." The medic had a look of troubled realization, instantly returning to the computers.

"What? What is it?" Raf questioned.

"I think I may have a theory of what may had happened, and the device behind it." The same picture appeared on the screen with words of their native language as Ratchet continued, "If memory serves, the device that Miko mentioned is a type of medical technology from our world. Supposedly, it heals the sick; let it range from something severe like fried circuits to something as common as a simple scrape."

"Hey! Maybe that would explain why my knee is all better." Until now, Miko forgot about her scratched up knee when she was trying to outrun the 'con. It must have healed without her knowing.

"That doesn't make any sense. If it's Cybertronian, then why did it heal Miko?" Raf frowned.

"It was still in testing before the war broke out, from what I heard. The device had some few defects, but it shouldn't have done something like this, unless..."

"Unless what?" After receiving the 'okay' from the doc, Bulkhead was excused from the berth.

Ratchet crosses his arm servos. "Unless it mistook what patient to heal."

"And how does it do that?" Ratchet noticed Miko was acting a little off since she got back to the base.

"It must have picked up human DNA from somewhere..." Ratchet paused as he figured out the cause behind Miko's behavior. "Miko... please tell me you didn't.."

"I panicked?" It was more of a question than a answer and a lie at that.

The human Bulkhead sighed. "But you can fix this, right?"

"Not without that device. I don't recall if this part was a glitch or not, but every time it's used, it ends up disappearing into another location." A sigh escaped Ratchet's mouth as he faced the unconscious Autobots.

Bulkhead look at that direction, sensing movement in some of them.. "Boy.. How do you think the others will react to this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe how popular the first chapter was! I'm glad everyone like it so far!**

**:3 Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I was kinda stumped. **

**I do not own Transformers or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The remaining human Autobots gain consciousness simultaneously which was good as Ratchet was able to inform them about the situation without having to repeat himself. The only one that didn't freak out was Optimus, although he was completely shocked as the rest but hid it so well aside from having his new mouth slightly agape.

"Ratchet, how long will we remain in this form?" Ask Optimus, having to face up to the medic for the first time.

"Until I can locate the healing device. I'm sure there's a way to reverse the process if we have it." Ratchet lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm afraid this could take weeks at most..."

"I still cannot believe something like this happened because a machine doesn't know the difference between a bot and human." Arcee folded her arms. She's used of being the shortest one, but this is just ridiculous.

Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen were poking at their organic bodies, curious of how their new bodies feel with all this... skin.

"Human's are so.. sensitive...ow!" Smokescreen cringed from pulling on the skin on his arm too hard. The area he was pulling on turned red in irritation.

"And squishy." The yellow scout added, completely unaware of himself speaking in actual words.

Silence filled the room as Bumblebee felt stares from everyone on him. Realizing the awkward silence, he returned the stare.

"What? Why is everyone- HEY I CAN TALK!" Said Bumblebee in a sudden burst of realization.

Now eyes were on Ratchet for an explanation. "Like I mentioned before, a healing device is what caused you to be organics, so it did it's job and healed you, including Bumblebee's voice box."

"That's great! I mean, it's good for 'Bee to have his voice back." Raf smiled at his elated guardian.

"Good? This is better than good, it's fantastic!" He felt like hugging something out of pure joy and since Raf was the closest one to him, 'Bee swooped him up and gave the boy a loving squeeze.

No one couldn't resist smiling at the sight including Ratchet who seemed like the happiest bot on the planet. But the moment was cut short when Raf was struggling to ask, "Bee... you're... crushing me.." in a gasping voice.

Bumblebee releases the grip he had around his friend and sets him down, frowning as Raf was coughing when attempting to gasp in some air which looked a bit painful.

"Raf, are you okay?" Bumblebee asked worriedly as he didn't intend to hurt him.

Raf smile reassuringly, "Yeah... I'm okay. Nothing's broken or anything."

The scout scratches the back of his head in chagrin as he apologizes again. "Heh... I guess I don't know my own strength..." He tries to joke it off.

"Actually, Bumblebee, you should be familiar with it. Everyone should, in fact." Confused, everyone's attention was now on Ratchet and the screen that had diagrams of the former robots. By the tone of the medic's voice it sounded like he was alarmed of what he discovered.

"Er... What do you mean?" Bulkhead spoke the question that was on everyone's minds.

"From what I have gathered, you guys aren't completely human, in fact the machine didn't fully convert you. I thought it was a flux when I examined Bulkhead, but everyone had the same results. I even compared your bodies to regular humans to examine your organic compounds only to find they were both different."

"So, they are still part... bot?" Jack was barely grasping any of it.

At the moment Jack said that, Miko instantly blurted out, "Cool! So they are like cyborgs!?" she received confused stares from the used to be Autobots. "You know, half person, half machine. Have really awesome weapons that shoot from their arms, stronger than the average person." Miko explained rather fast and upbeat.

"A techno-organic?" Arcee questioned as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What's a techno-organic?"

"Basically what Miko explained." Bulkhead answered Jack's inquiry.

"Though, instead of their Cybertronian side being equal to their human side, it appears that they are more human- about 65% organic," he examined more of the diagram on the screen. "The irregular proportion doesn't seem to have any negative effects at the moment but I will be monitoring it just to be sure. So, I suggest for you all to be careful. Your new bodies may still have retained your Cybertronian strengths and stamina, although, your sensitivity to things have increased."

'Well, that would have been really good to know before I nearly crushed Raf...' The shoulders of the human 'Bee dropped.

"Is there anything else we should look for or be aware of?" The leader asked as Ratchet shook his head. Optimus then crossed his arms and close his eyes in thought.

"Hmm... Then it looks like we have to adjust in our new form for the time being." He paused before forming a serious face. "Megatron and his group are in the same predicament as us. Although, I highly doubt Megatron would do anything rash at this moment."

"I wonder what old bucket head is doing anyway." Bulkhead nearly forgot about Megatron and his posse.

"When we last saw him, he was still knocked out along with the rest of his army." Miko said with a slight grin.

"I betcha Megatron will have a spark attack when he wakes up realizing he's turned into the species he detest so much." Smokescreen chuckled, imaging the dark lord's priceless reaction to him becoming fleshy and small.

Everyone else imagined their own versions of Megatron's response, some couldn't help but to slip an amused chuckle. Then their minds turned to the others that were at the battlefield; Knock Out, Breakdown, Soundwave, Starscream, and of course the Vehicon drones which made it ten times funnier.

It really sucks to be them right now as one couldn't help but to feel a slight shred of sympathy.

Meanwhile back at the sight of the battlefield, Starscream was the first to waken. Groaning, his head felt it had been hit by a meteor shower.

"I feel terrible... what happened anyway?" His vision began to clear up as it seemed he was sitting up on the ground.

Scrap.. What did happen? The last thing he remembered was fighting against the Autobots, no idea if they were winning or not.. He vaguely recalls that annoying sportscar, Smokescreen, giving him a good launch into the trees. And then a light blinded him before his eyes feel dark...

To add onto the weirdness, everything felt... strange, so to speak. He feels a lot closer to the floor than he should as everything seemed... bigger; the trees and some of the plants. He reached an arm back to scratch his head. Sounds of metal clanking from claws to his head were heard, but not felt.

"And why can't I feel my head all of a sudden?" He frowned, bringing his hands in front of them. They looked normal, but why does it feel moist inside? It was like a glove that was keep on for so long that it starts to make the skin sweat. So, Starscream did what felt right and tug on his hand which turned out to be a removable gauntlet.

Underneath was pink flesh.

"Gah! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS?!" Screamed the ex seeker in pure shock. His screeching voice was loud enough to jolt everyone around wide awake. It wasn't until then he realized there was others around.

"STARSCREAM!" Roared the leader as it was his first instinct to yell at his SIC because it felt so normal to do so. "What is the meaning of-" He stopped, witnessing a human Starscream and a few others. "WHAT THE PIT?!" Flustered the leader.

From that moment on, the ex bots were all in commotion about their new forms. Some were confused, some were in shock, and some were hiding their emotions behind the helmets they wore (mostly the Vehicons). Although, Knock Out was the most heard out of all the Decepticons there.

"My luscious finish and glorious paint job, gone! My rims, everything, have been replaced with disgusting fleshy skin!" Knock Out had already removed his shiny red gauntlets and his matching helmet, staring at his own reflection, appalled of what was staring back at him.

"Ew! I hate feeling so squishy! And what is this, hair?"

"Knock Out! Cease that intolerable whining right now!" Commanded Lord Megatron after getting himself recollected. The medic's whining was really getting on his last nerve. Knock Out shrunk under the threatening glare, though he was still muttering something about his skin.

"Um... Lord Megatron...?" Breakdown was one of the few who didn't go all bananas. "What exactly happened?"

"If I had to guess, this was the work of what we had came here to find." It was the only thing that made sense, but what was it? Megatron couldn't put his evil finger on it. He observed his surroundings only to see that none of the Autobots were there. Teeth grinding angry against together, he feared that his enemy made off with what was supposedly meant to be his.

"You!" Starscream gasped when his leader was angrily making his way towards him, remarking steady in with his new feet.

"You were suppose to head out to find what we came here for, instead you disobeyed my orders, and remained here to fight the Autobots!"

"B-but my liege, I only tried to assist! I was so close of getting rid of Arcee and-" Starscream was sent flying back from Megatron's muscular arm, with the armor still on, which would have been enough to kill him if he was completely human.

Alas, they didn't know that just yet.

But damn! That punch hurts a lot more than it used to, according to the ex seeker.

"Close isn't good enough! If you have just done what you were commanded, this wouldn't have happened!" The ex seeker tried his best to shield himself from any more brute attacks that could very much end his life. Hearing the hum of Megatron's gun powering up made Starscream tremble in fear...

Wait, a gun?

Starscream dared to open his eyes to see that his master was staring intently at his arm; as in his previous form, Megatron's blaster reappeared onto his arm. It was a little smaller to accommodate for his body, nethertheless, it was still fully functional.

Suddenly put back in a not so irritated mood, Megatron held back on Starscream's punishment for now. The SIC knew he wasn't in the clear as he feared of what was going to happened to his well being..

"Interesting... It seems that these bodies aren't completely useless after all.." On his command, the blaster morphed back into his arms, sounds of metallic transformation sounds were heard but everything returned to normal in human standards.

"Hmm..." Knock Out hummed curiously, eyes widen when his blade slid out of the base of his forearm just like in his robotic form.

"Whatever have caused our transformation had turned us into some type of techno-organic.." Now, Knock Out isn't completely disgusted by his new looks, though he much prefers to have his wheels back. "Maybe we can use this as an advantage, My Lord."

There was a hint of deviousness in Megatron's unnatural purple eyes. "Maybe so. Soundwave," Megatron faced the silent mech. Soundwave was so unresponsive to everything, he was basically invisible.

When Megatron was about to ask for a groundbridge, assuming that he could make one and Primus knows the rage Megatron would put though if that couldn't happen, was caught off guard by something.

There was a child, about six stellar cycles old next to Soundwave.

"Who is that?" For once, Megatron actually cared enough ask about something that he didn't know about. Or in this case, someone.

"Can it be... is that Laserbeak?" The medic ruby eyes went wide in disbelief.

The child did appeared to be Soundwave's faithful companion, even though his silver armour covered more parts of his body- probably because he was smaller, and his metal mask was in a form of a bird's beak almost like you would find on a child's costume.

"Laserbeak is a sparkling?" Added the confused Breakdown.

Eyes and up were shaded by the mask he wore, Laserbeak's reactions was still shown. The poor kid wasn't used to having arms, legs, or a body that wasn't capable of flight and that really disturbed him out of everyone there.

He whines in slight discomfort as did his best to cling onto Soundwave's chest, his favorite place, much like a baby koala does to his mother. It was so hard for him to get a grip since Soundwave's armour was slippery for the Sparkling's metallic gauntlet to get a hold on. Eventually, the child slipped and fell onto the forest floor, feeling so helpless because he's unaware of how human legs and feet work.

He then felt something wrap around his chest, lifting him was Soundwave who picked up the Sparkling, holding him with one arm easily.

Facing the direction of Megatron, the TIC awaited orders.

"Is it still possible to open a ground bridge to the ship?" The leader finally asked.

To their surprise, the visor of Soundwave's still functioned like a screen same to his previous form. Everyone faced the swirling blue and green vortex in front of them and made their way in it.

* * *

**And that ends that! **

**I just had to add Laserbeak as a little kid because... well why not? HE'S SO ADORABLE AND CONFUSED I JUST HGFURJGHJUGHJGHDKGH.**

**And on the side note, you noticed that the ex bots had clothes under their armour. I actually made mistakes in the first chapter regarding that because I listed some of the Autobots had regular shoes instead of it being Amour shoes (you know, like what knights used to wear.)**

**I just feel the need to say that everyone didn't wear full body armour, it was most like really long gauntlets, chest plates, those knightley shoes, and depending on the character, helmets and visors that corresponded with the character (ex, Soundwave has on like a half mask that looks like his visor.)**

**Anyways, I do feel bad for the few Vehicons that turned fleshly XD. Next chapter would probably focus on the first day of them being organics, I dunno, I up for ideas. I got a few, but it will not last long so send me some good ideas and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, sorry if this is a little late. I wanted to make this chapter a little longer.**

**Sidenote: School starts tomorrow so I will be slow on the updates. Hooray for high school..**

**At least I'll see my friends..**

**And thank you for the reviews so far guys! Only you guys can make this story popular. *thumbs up***

**I do not own anything Transformers.**

* * *

'Humans are such a weak species..' Megatron thought, feeling that his stomach dropped after exiting out of the Spacebridge into the bridge of the Nemesis.

What the crew didn't know that human digestive systems and Spacebridge didn't mix well together as some of them felt the need to purge. Thankfully, no one did because it would truly be even more sickening having to witness what human throw up look like firsthand.

"That... is going to take some getting used to.." Knock Out frowned with one arm hugging his middle stomach.

Looking up, Breakdown observed the collective glances he received from the Vehicons that were working on the computers before they arrived.

"Why are they all... oh, right.." Breakdown nearly forgot about his human form.

As on instinct, the drones all aimed their blasters at the group of humans.

"At ease, soldiers." Megatron raised his voice, commanding the Vehicons to lower their weapons. They only tilted their heads in response.

"Lord Megatron?" One of the Vehicons questioned.

"That can't be him... He's all puny and weak looking.." Another commented.

Behind Megatron, he heard human-Vehicon soldiers who dared to snicker under his helmet. Of course, when the leader turned around, they all stiffen up, even the ones that didn't laugh.

"Oh, so you think this is humorous to you?" he hissed, grabbing one of them by the face with his giant hand. The poor fellow pleaded for Megatron to not harm him, gripping his master's arm in a miserable attempt to free himself.

Soon, Megatron lifted him up as he feet no longer touched the ground and launched him into the Vehicon who called him puny and weak. The Vehicon and Vehicon-turned-human collided together, groans of pain were heard from them both.

Flexing the joints in his new fingers, Megatron grinned. "Didn't know I still retained my strengths. Now," He glowered at the other Vehicons. "Does anyone else still believe I'm not Megatron? Or do you need more convincing?"

Terrified, they bowed down to their leader.

"That's what I thought. Now then, Soundwave, I need for you to do some reasearch. I want to know what caused our transformation and find the means of reversing it."

Soundwave silently nodded and resumes to his post while carrying Laserbeak who was chirping and trilling like most young sparklings do.

"And Knock Out."

Knock Out acknowledged his name being called. "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"See what you can learn about our new bodies. I have a feeling we're going to be stuck like this for a while," he motioned his head towards the unconscious drone he threw earlier. "You can use him to aid in your findings."

"It'll be my pleasure, My Liege." he grinned. "Come, Breakdown." Knock Out had Breakdown carry the Vehicon's body.

"And, uh, what about me, Lord Megatron?" Nervously spoke Starscream, still shaken up from recent events that involved Megatron nearly beating him down into a pulp.

"You will inform the rest of the crew of our... predicament and find a suitable position for them." He glances at the techno-organics who were just standing idly. He looks back at Starscream.

"I don't want anymore incidents or your head will be under my foot, is that clear?" He threatened.

"Crystal.." Starscream lowered his shoulders. He then leaves with the soldiers following him.

"No, no, no! Please! Let me out!" Struggling on Knock Out's lab table was the human-Vehicon Megatron permitted for Knock Out to use as.. research.

There were rumors that those who were unfortunate to end up in Knock Out's lab, never returned out. Ever. It was a myth spread around to one Vehicon to another, probably as a joke that got out of hand when people started to believe it.

That's why he was terrified out of his mind.

"I told you nobody like to be in here." Breakdown smiled amused at the restrained Vehicon, trying to free himself from the binds around his arms and legs.

Knock Out rolled his optics, trying to search for something.. "I don't see why. When someone is hurt, they don't hesitate to enter the med bay, do they?"

"That's because you don't restrain them to the berths."

"Hey, if you're injured, you don't run away." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, this is just insurance."

"Whatever you say." Breakdown only shrugged and waved the mini scanner that his partner was looking for in his hand. He grinned from the medic's deadpanned expression. Knock Out snatches the scanner from Breakdown's grip with a bit of a huff. He heard the medic mumble something under his breath.

Both Knock Out and Breakdown already had their armour removed, finding it much conformable to move without it.

Knock Out wore a red and white sports jacket with yellow markings with a black shirt underneath, pants were white, and had on red tennis shoes. Hair was blazing red and spiked in the front while it was neat in the back. He was really good looking for a guy in his mid twenties.

As for Breakdown, he wore a dark blue, sleeveless shirt with grey pants and dark shoes. Breakdown was pretty similar to Bulkhead, buff body and dark skin. The only difference was Breakdown's hair color was a really dark shade of blue. Breakdown appeared a few years older than Knock Out, mainly because of the few scars on his face and body

It didn't take too long for Knock Out to scan the soldier, only a few minutes actually.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" The Medic saw a pair of shocked and relieved eyes from the Vehicon.

"You mean that's it?" He blinked as a bit of happiness was laced in his voice.

"Almost," Knock Out grinned mischievously as one of his hand turned into a buzzing saw. "I just need to take a quick look inside of you." The saw slowly inched forward towards the man's face, causing him to panic even more than before.

The fear of being cut opened right before his eyes without any aesthetic was too great for him as he did the one thing he could do right now.

He fainted.

Knock Out laughed, retracting the saw. "Did you see his face, Breakdown? He actually thought I was going to cut him open!"

"You're saying this as if you haven't before." His golden eyes rolled in feign amusement. "But yeah, it was kinda funny." He admits with a small smile.

After Knock Out settled down, he returned back to all seriousness. Well, mostly all seriousness. "Just as I suspected, we are a mixture of both machine and organic beings, Techno-Organics for short," he taps on the scanners screen. "The scanners revealed nothing all too bad, but further testing is in order."

"So, how long do you think we'll be stuck," Breakdown gestures his whole body. "looking like this?"

"Primus knows," a sigh of annoyance slip past his lips. "Hopefully not long."

Knock Out decided it was time to commence some of his time on his computer; see if he get into depth about their new forms. At that moment he realized there was a small problem with that...

He was too short to even reach the keyboard...

"Scrap..." he groaned, hearing snickers in the background.

Breakdown couldn't reach it either, but Knock Out was the shortest mechs on boards, so this was pretty funny to him.

"Aw, guess someone came a bit _short_." The big guy emphasised the word 'short', making Knock Out cringe.

"For the love of Primus, stop with the height jokes... Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Only a..._little_." Breakdown did it again.

"If you're done, Breakdown," the redhead hissed. "I could use a hand."

"What do you want me to do?" He frowned with one hand resting on his hip. "Let you stand on my shoulders as you reach for the controls?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Me and my big fat mouth..." mumbled Breakdown as he now tries to keep his partner steady on his shoulders.

"You're a saint, buddy." chuckled the medic. Even with the help of his rather tall and muscular buddy, Knock Out could only barely tap on the digital keyboard with his tiny fingers.

A scowl appeared on Breakdown's face. Then a devious smirked replaced it when he had a twisted idea. He abruptly jerks his right shoulder up without warning, causing Knock Out to become suddenly unsteady.

"Gah!" He shrieked, obviously startled by the movement as his quickly got a hold of the rim on the keyboard to secure his balance. He pulled his head down to see his partner hiding a smile.

He stomped hard on his shoulder harshly. "Be a little more careful, will you? And can you lift me a little higher? I can barely reach some of the keys."

Breakdown had to fight back a grin. "As you wish..." Breakdown had slowly raised Knock Out off his shoulders with the palm of his hands.

"Aw that's better- Breakdown, what are you doing?" Knock Out's optics grew wide as he felt Breakdown lifting him up too fast as he was thrown onto the keyboard itself.

Luckily, the redhead didn't land on anything too sensitive that would have corrupted the computer.

"You're an aft!" The redhead yelled.

"Hey, you're up there, aren't ya?" The bulky figure laughs as his feet makes his way towards the door. "Good luck getting down though."

"What?" Hearing footsteps slowly fading, he jerked his head around to see Breakdown was practically out the door. "Breakdown! Get back here!"

Too late. The doors snapped shut.

Frowning, the medic looked at the ground below him.

It looked pretty far down to human standards...

"..."

Meanwhile in the Bridge, Soundwave was sitting criss cross on top of the giant keyboard. Using his extremely long wire tentacles that came out of his back, Soundwave was able to reach keys that were far away for his arms.

Still, he makes everything seem so effortless.

The mech still had a visor, but this one only shielded his eyes with his mouth exposed for the very first time. He wore a long, black trench coat that gave him that mysterious look. Underneath was a dark purple shirt as for bottoms it was black pants and shoes. Skin was slightly dark with jet black hair. As in his previous form, Soundwave is tall and skinny and looked about his early twenties if that.

Multiple keys were being pressed down simultaneously as he would occasionally glance down at the child, Laserbeak, who was sitting ever so quietly in his lap.

Laserbeak had on a rather plain attire; a black short sleeve shirt with dark purple designs with black pants and shoes. His face was round, slightly chubby with grey pupils that always seem lit up in wonder. The child also had raven hair. All and all, he bares a few resemblance to soundwave, except he had a lighter skin tone. He was small, even for a child that looked six years old (if not younger) which made him so cute.

Soundwave wouldn't admit that Laserbeak's new form was so gosh darn adorable to anyone out loud. Ever.

At first, Laserbeak was writhing followed by high pitched shrieks that was just unbearable for the people who were around. Wondering why the sparkling was making such a racket, Soundwave spotted the child pulling and tugging on his armour, which lead him to believe he was uncomfortable in it.

Now, it was just a few quiet trills and occasional babbling.

Attention off of the child for the moment, Soundwave was searching through the databanks, trying to figure out why they changed by comparing the energy signature he detected earlier with anything and all Cybertronian to find a match. A few matches came up and were tossed aside after being thoroughly examined until one was left.

Reading the words in his native tongue silently, the skinny man believes he found what he was looking for. Now all he has to do is call Megatron.

All of a sudden, the door hissed opened with heavy footsteps entering the room. The former jet calmly turned his view behind him to see it was none other than the Dark Lord himself.

Great timing.

"Soundwave, did you find out anything?" Megatron's face said it all that he was already tired from being human.

Megatron had on a dark gray army jacket with a light gray undershirt with the Decepticon insignia on it. His pants were black as for shoes he wore dark colored combat boots. His hair was black and a bit messy. Megatron had a strong jawline, making him look older and more threatening than the others. The muscles was only adding onto his intimidation.

To answer his master's inquiry, he motions his hands to the screen that had a picture of some sort of device.

Megatron was silent before saying, "What is that?"

On the spy's visor, a image of a medical cross popped on.

"A medical unit?" Eyes raised in confusion, Megatron got closer to the screen in disbelief. There wasn't much information regarding the mysterious device. "Never seen anything like that before on Cybertron. Put Knock Out on the screen, he may know something about this."

Mumbling to himself angrily was Knock Out as he was still on the really high keyboard. Breakdown hasn't came back yet either.

"Fragging Breakdown… leaving me up here… stupid aft…"

"Knock Out!" Megatron's booming voice nearly made the medic jump, startled. He quickly regained his posture when he notice Megatron's icon was on the screen.

"Yes, My Liege?" He responds quite shaken.

"I require your medical expertise about this," Megatron said as Soundwave sent the picture to Knock Out.

"Hmm.. Hey, I've seen this before. Well, while it was still in testing. Don't know if it actually worked or not…" Knock Out said while he was half in thought and half talking to his Lord.

"What was it's function?" Megatron snapped the medic back into reality.

"If it worked correctly, it was suppose to heal up any wound or injury, big or small. It can really come in handy for buffing out scratches and dents." Knock Out grinned pleasantly, no doubt thinking about having a machine that would clear up any flaw in a matter of seconds in his previous form.

Shame it doesn't fix his egotistical personality.

"Why do you need to know this, if you don't mind me asking." Knock Out finally asked.

"Soundwave predicts that this device was the cause of our transformation."

"Well… It is a possibility, Lord Megatron. Like I've mentioned before, it had a few.. bugs before it was hidden away. My guess if we want to reverse its effects, we need to locate it, especially before the Autobots." Knock Out stated.

"I agree. We must locate this, who knows what-" a sharp shrill interrupted Megatron's sentence. Looking back at his TIC, he sees Soundwave trying to calm Laserbeak in his arms awkwardly.

"Soundwave, what is wrong with Laserbeak this time?" Irritation was heard in the Dark Lord's voice. He was one of the few people who was present at the time Laserbeak threw that little fit earlier.

The spy only shrugged as he was at a blank.

Knock Out couldn't help but to grin at his side. "Is that little Laserbeak making all that noise? You know, a sparking his age should be able to use his words."

"Not helping, Knock Out." Megatron growled.

Though, he wasn't wrong. Laserbeak has yet to utter a single word. Maybe he didn't know how to speak, after all he does always hang with Soundwave. Literally.

Knock Out thought it was a sign for him to help, even though it would be much funnier to see how they would handle it. "What is he doing?"

"Besides making those annoying shrieking noises, he is chewing on Soundwave's clothes." Soundwave was trying so hard to remove his sleeve from Laserbeak's mouth which only resulted in more fussing.

"Oh. Then he's hungry." Knock Out said. "Give him some Energon. Low grade at that. We are still able to consume Energon without any problems."

"Right," Megatron watched Soundwave jump down from the controls. "Discover anything else useful?"

"Well.." Knock Out glanced at the screen. "To put it briefly, My Liege, we can still consume Energon, still have our strengths, much more sensitive than usual, and- ooh, I think our blood color has changed."

Megatron sighed. "Anything else that is important?"

"Mmm…. Not really. But I do advise to avoid anything sharp. Human's tear and bruise easily. Oh, and Lord Megatron?"

"What?"

"If you run into Breakdown, can you tell him that he is urgently needed in my lab? If not, can you send in a Vehicon?" Knock Out almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Do I dare ask…?"

"Um…" The medic stares at the floor sheepisy. "It's a really far jump from the keyboard, My Liege."

"Jump." Soundwave repeated in Knock Out's voice, mouth moving to the word.

"What? Do you see how high this is!?"

"Soundwave is right, Knock Out. Unless I'm mistaken, the controls here are equivalent in height of that in your lab. And I just saw Soundwave jump off in ease. Holding a child at that." Megatron signal for Soundwave to end transmission. He no longer wished to speak to Knock Out.

A long tentacle reach over to the control and hit the end call button.

"Hey!" Knock Out noticed the call dropped. A frown came back when he peeks back down at the ground.

"Well.. Here goes nothing.." He closed his eyes before sliding off of the Keyboard. Before he knew it, he landed safely on the floor on his feet.

"Huh.. That wasn't so bad."

In the halls was Soundwave making his way to the Energon storage room. He was actually enjoying the quiet as he manage to shush Laserbeak for the meantime.

"Insolent Vehicon troopers… They need to watch where they step, I was nearly crushed three times already!" Alas, silence was broken by the former Seeker, Starscream, as he was coming down from the opposite side of the hallway.

The really far side of the hallway. His voice really does carry well.

Starscream wore a dark grey trench coat that was mostly closed oppose to Soundwave. A light colored undershirt could be seen. Pants were a lighter shade of grey and had on dark elevator boots with red markings. His hair was short and grey with a strand of red that was spiked in the front. Just like Soundwave, they both were lanky although he looked like he was in his early thirties.

Words cannot describe how much Soundwave just wanted to turn around and walk away, but Starscream already spotted the spy.

Scrap.

Well, too late to turn now.

Soundwave continued on his merry way and as expected, he was stopped mid way by Starscream. "Soundwave, can you believe it? I swear, I think the troops are testing my authority over them…" He paused, realizing the child shielding himself behind Soundwaves's coat in hopes the seeker would dissapear.

"Nuh…" the sparkling whines frowning.

"Oh, Laserbeak.. I forgot you were a child." Starscream cooed teasley as he moved his finger towards Laserbeak.

Big mistake.

There was a loud CRUNCH noise as Starscream retracted his hand with a painful yelp.

"Ow!" He was holding onto his bitten finger. "The little brat bit me!" Starscream glared at kid who was giving him an innocent glance. Looking up, Starscream saw a rare half smile on the TIC's face.

"Wipe that look off your face!" One phrase Starscream didn't plan on using on Soundwave ever.

Soundwave frowned, but smiled again as he spoke, "He's hungry," in Knock Out's voice.

* * *

**And that ends that. Sorry if it wasn't interesting enough. I had to make sure I got the introductions right about their looks. **

**I have this weird Headcanon that all seekers (not Megatron.. Is he even counted as a seeker?) to wear trench coats. I don't know why, but it sounded really cool in my head.**

**Like I said before, I am up for ideas. You can post it in the reviews or PM, whichever is better for you. I do have a few ideas, but some of them will have to wait in the middle. **

**Conflict ideas will mostly help too.**

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please give me some feedback or criticism!**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another installment of Bots in Human Flesh!**

**...**

**Welp. That's it for greetings I think.**

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Seems like everyone at the Autobot base was having a blast with the Autobot's new form (excluding Ratchet who wasn't turned into a Techno-Organic). Personally, the red medic didn't care that he wasn't transformed into a 'squishy' as others would put it. He was actually somewhat bothered by the fact that he was the only one. Maybe he was afraid of stepping on someone by mistake since the human count went up at the base.

"Hey guys! Look at me I'm Superman!" Ratchet groaned at the sudden playful outburst, pinching the sides of his nose.

Does he even want to know what was going on?

Laughter was heard in the background, turning his head away from the computer screen, Ratchet found the source of the commotion.

In the middle of the floor was the playful scout Bumblebee doing the most ridiculous thing imaginable;

Standing in a hero's stance with a red blanket that was tied around his neck like a cape.

That wasn't all though.

'Bee was also lifting the enormous pile of scrap, also known as the Wrecker's lobbing ball that was favorited by both Wheeljack and Bulkhead, with one hand easily thanks to his retained Cybertronian strength. Albeit, it still looked like it was having some difficulties keeping it up in the air.

Surrounding 'Bee was Raf, Bulkhead, Miko, and Arcee, all of which were all amused by Bumblebee's performance.

"Who is this Superman person anyway?" Arcee asked with a smile.

"He's like this ultra strong guy who was actually an alien from another planet called Krypton, but as a baby he was rocketed to earth because his planet was getting destroyed and his real family wanted him to be safe. At day time, he was known as Clark Kent a regular old joe, but at night he's crime fighting machine named Superman!" Miko explained all enthusiast with hand motions and everything.

"And he was real?" Bulkhead questioned.

Raf shakes his head, "Nah. It would be cool if he was. But even he wouldn't have anything on you guys." The child had a smile on his face.

Now Bumblebee and Bulkhead was engaged in a friendly game of lobbying.

While this was going on, the others, Jack and Smokescreen, were up in the kids' balcony. Sitting on the couch, Jack was teaching the newcomer how to play video games.

"Dude, how can not drive a car?" Joked the black haired teenager as he was clearly winning.

Smokescreen was trying his best to control his virtual vehicle as it felt even worse when Jack's vehicle was driving circles around him; only adding insult to injury a bit. And having that 'I must always win' attitude didn't do his Spark well so to speak.

"They should have these games more realistic to how a car is really driven." He frowned with a lip poked out in a pout.

Don't know what caused this unexpected reaction, but for a split second, it seemed like Smokescreen actually knew what he was doing. Leaning forward in a ultra competitive way, controller grasped tightly between his digits- or fingers as humans call it, all focus was on that screen as the rookie sped up on Jack reaching neck and neck.

Jack's eyes widen when the speedcar was catching up to him so fast, it was almost unnatural. A swift motion from Smokescreen's car caused his opponent to swerve abruptly off the road.

'Player 2 wins!' were the words that appeared boldly on the screen. Smokescreen jumped up, shooting his arms in the air in victory while Jack stared at the T.V in total shock.

He was winning! And Smokescreen tipped the scales in a matter of seconds.

"Woohoo! Score one for the Smokester!" Cheered the very happy mech, using the nickname Miko sometimes call him by.

Seeing the 'Smokester' so elated like that, Jack couldn't help but to grin as well.

"Beginner's luck. Up for a second round?" He received a very confident grin from Smokescreen.

"Heh. You're on."

The game went on for only a few minutes before the proximity sensors (also known as the Fowler Alert according to Miko) went off like crazy.

There was a few times when someone wasn't distracted by the annoying blaring tone of the alarm, today was not that day for Bumblebee.

Only facing the direction where Agent Fowler usually arrives at, which only felt like a second by the way, the huge lobbing ball was already hurled at the oblivious scout.

SMASH

A loud, vibrant crash filled the base followed by a collective chorus of "ooh" and "ouch". Upon hearing such a noise, Ratchet instantly turned back to be greeted by the aftermath.

It was exactly of what you would see in a old fashioned cartoon: a person sandwiched between a wall and a giant ball. There was even a small crater that was made from the impact of the object.

"And we just lost a Autobot… Cause of death: flatten by a oversized bowling ball.."

Someone would have said something back to Miko, but the lobbing ball slowly rolled off like a tumbleweed that was brushed off by the wind.

Embedded into the wall for only a few seconds, 'Bee stumbled out with hardly a scratch on him! Shocked eyes were watching his dazed movements.

"Hey, uh… Raf?" The yellow and black scout asked out of the blue in a drunken like manner although his eyes seemed be be staring off into space instead to the person he was talking too. "What's… what's those small animals that fly and go tweet tweet tweet?"

Raf didn't know if he was suppose to ask if everything was alright, answer 'Bee's really random question, or laugh the way he mimic the animals' calling. "Uh.. birds?"

"Yeah those! I'm seeing a LOT of them flying around!" The Autobot was laughing like a crazed person. The group noticed he was leaning unsteadily to the front, and then wobbling back, eventually collapsing over face first into the floor.

As fast as they could, Bulkhead and Arcee picked up the collapsed scout, tossing one arm over each shoulder as they escorted 'Bee to the berths in the med bey. Around that time was when the elevator doors slid open with the all too familiar, "Prime!" coming from none other than Agent Fowler.

"What the heck happened out there?!" The fellow spoke before he stuttered, noticing the increase number of humans.

"What the- no wait, let me guess. You guys got lonely and decided to bring some more civilians here to keep you company." He snided.

Apparently, that snapped 'Bee back into the land of the living for a while. "Hey, hey, hey…" The mech laughed, waving his hand to catch Fowler's attention.

There was a pause.

"I have… I have to tell you something, Fowler…" He paused again as it felt like everyone was leaning closer in anticipation.

"... Have you seen how funny your face looks when you're all angry and yelling? I'm like waiting for one day where your face just goes..." Bumblebee imitated an explosion noise with his mouth in a big 'O' shape.

Jack, Miko, Raf, and a few Autobots were snickering at the dazed 'Bee's comment. Even Ratchet himself sneaked a smile.

Fowler on the other hand wasn't amused. He scowled.

"Hey, Doc! Where's Prime?"

"I'm over here, Agent Fowler."

The agent turned around to the source of the voice. No one was in sight.

"Down here."

Fowler shifted his gaze back down, eyebrows forming a stunned expression. The guy in front of him look exactly like Optimus, only in human flesh.

"What in the name of Sam Hill- Prime, is that you!? What happened?" His voice was raised louder than usual because of the shock.

The other figure nodded. "It is I. Sorry we were late to inform you of our current predicament."

'We?' Fowler blinked, taking another once over at the people in the base. He was too busy to snap at someone's neck, that he didn't realise the 'civilians' all bared resemblance to the titans.

Now, the man was stuttering in an attempt to ask another question that just wouldn't leave his mouth.

"You may wanna take a seat." said the smiling Asian girl, Miko. Personally, she was enjoying watching the agent tongue twisted.

"So, let me get this straight," Fowler took a deep breath after listening the bots' story. "You were fighting with the Decepticons, and then outta nowhere, you shrunk and grew skin because some kind of medical box went haywire?" He just wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, pretty much," Shrugged Smokescreen. "I still don't see how you guys deal with it; you peel easily."

"And I wouldn't say the machine went 'haywire' it was more like tampered with." Ratchet's optics were on Miko as he spoke. She only pouted in return.

"So, how come you're not like them?"

"Because I wasn't there, obviously." Ratchet scoffed at Fowler's question, resuming attention back at the fallen Bumblebee. Fowler took a look at the blond teenager on the med. berths.

"And what happened to buzz boy over there?"

Bulkhead looked really uncomfortable at the mention of Bumblebee. He felt like it was his fault his buddy nearly got crushed. Afterall, he was the one to throw the ball at him without warning. And then Miko answered, looking awkwardly at the hole in the wall.

"He was smashed between a ball and a hard place..." She said slowly. No one pursued that conversation.

Heck, most were still surprised the scout was still online.

"Is there a reason why you dropped by the base?" Optimus resumed to the topic at hand.

"Yes, actually there is. Apparently, our energy sensors picked up a massive energy spike relatively close where you were engaging the cons. It sent out this huge shockwave that knock out the power in the southern states. My superiors want to if it's something to fear."

"More than likely, it was the medical unit. It does require tremendous amount of power to use." Ratchet mentioned.

"Rest assure that there is nothing to fear, Agent Fowler." Prime started. "Though, I must ask if you can keep our transformation a secret from your commanding officers for a while. Just until we can reverse the process."

"Don't worry about it. I don't plan on telling a single soul about this. Who knows how they will react if they found out your guys gone soft." He heard Ratchet clearing his throat loudly and rolled his eyes. "Except you." With that being said, Fowler stood up to his chair and headed to the door. He had a meeting to go to and reports to turn in. Goodbyes were kept short as always.

Just then, Jack felt something vibrate in his left pants pocket. He took out his phone, flipped it open, and check the text message he received from his mother. "Ah, it's my mom! I forgot she got work early today…" Jack frowned with a bit of a groan. "I guess I won't be taking a ride home from you, huh?" He said chuckling sheepishly towards his former motorcycle.

"I doubt it. But that doesn't mean I still won't come with. I'm still your guardian, remember?" Arcee pointed out, slightly series and slightly happy for reasons unknown.

"Woah there, Arcee," Jack raised his hands in a 'stop' motion. "Dontcha think my mom would freak if she saw you come back like this?"

"C'mon, June knows me. Anyway, it's not like you're bringing home a girlfriend." She made Jack blush.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Both heads were faced towards Smokescreen.

"... Why?" Jack raised a questioning brow.

"I've always wanted to see what a human house look like." plainly spoke the race car.

There was once again silence.

"What? I'm curious."

A sigh escaped the boy's lips. "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are ya?"

"Nope!" He had that winning grin that would put Miko's to shame.

"Does anyone object to this idea?" Arcee hoped that Optimus would advise against bringing Smokescreen with them. It wasn't like she hated him, she tolerates him at times but only a little before her processors started to ache.

"Nope. The more of you out the better.." Mumbled Ratchet with an idea similar to Arcee, the only difference was wanting him out of the base so he can get that rare opportunity of silence.

"Hey, Bulkhead! You should come to my house then!" Jumped Miko. "My host parents would totally freak out when I bring home a friend from the army." she winked deviously and nudged the guy with her elbow.

"Now that's a bad idea.." Jack sighed.

"What? They said I need a good role model, and who would else fit that position other than Bulk here?"

"Miko, I'm with Jack on this one; it just doesn't seem like a good idea.." The green Autobot's words were useless in trying to convince her.

"C'mon, what do you have to worry about?"

Ratchet's audio receptors picked up noises that sounded like laughter.

"Pfft… Ratchet the Hatchet," randomly came a snickering Bumblebee who was online for Primus knows how long.

Raf heard the medic groaned annoyed by the nickname. "'Ratchet the Hatchet?'"

"I have now got to use that." Miko laughed as others joined with.

Jack, Arcee, and Smokescreen were bridged into Jack's garage. Both the Techno-Organics felt a little doozy upon exiting the portal.

"Ugh.. Bulkhead was right when he said ground bridges make you feel sick.." Arcee groaned, head facing the floor in near sickness. Smokescreen did the same except he was leaning against the wall.

Jack faces them, smiling half way. "You'll get used to it. Trust me."

Jack leaves the two in garage as he go tell his mother about the new… guest. "Mom," he called out into the living room, smelling something so good that he lets out an involuntary "Mmm" sound.

"Jack?" questioned a sweet voice from the kitchen. The teen made his way into the kitchen as June embraced the boy in a tight hug.

"Hey, mom." He hugs the slightly shorter female.

"How was your day today?" June started after she'd released Jack.

"Oh, you know the usual." Totally not gonna explained that he watched a battle up close and nearly killed by a 'con; which was the usual on certain days. He scratched the back of his head saying, "Hey, mom? Do you mind if some friends come over for the night?"

"Sure. It it's alright with Miko's and Raf's parents." The mother was stirring what was ever in the boiling pot over the stove.

"Yeah.. Um… It's not them." He tried to avoid his mom's gaze.

That didn't last long.

Her focus left the food, folding her arms as she was facing her son again. "Then who is it?"

The stern tone of June's voice was enough to scare a grown man. "It's someone that you know.. Well, one of them." A crash noise interrupted the conversation, both of them nearly jolting up.

"What was that?" June snapped her head in the direction the sound came from.

"... Did I mention they were already here?" Jack mentally swore to himself. Just what were those two doing down there?

Rushing at the source of the noise, Jack twisted the handle to the garage with June right behind him. Thankfully for Jack when the door opened, nothing was broken. In fact, the only thing that was out of place Smokescreen trying to put back some tools he spilled over back into the red toolbox.

In the corner was Arcee, arms crossed and face that showed she was annoyed. Twisting her head to the left, Jack was in her sight.

"I try to tell him not to touch anything." Arcee told him, not realizing June was right behind him. "Nothing was broken, though I can't say the same about Smokescreen's head."

"Hey! I'm right here..." The redhead whined, putting a screwdriver back. He lifts his head up to see Jack and another behind him.

"Who's that behind you, Jack?" Smokescreen pointed.

"That's my mom." Jack answered, feeling slightly uneasy that she hasn't utter a word. What made it worse that he was unaware what kind of facial expression June had. Would he turn around to find out? Not a chance.

June was at first angry that Jack brought people into the house without her permission. Her expression soften when she heard someone say, "June's behind you?" The voice sounded really familiar as she takes a look at the other black haired female with blue and pink highlights. Who did she remind her of...

"Arcee?!" June gasped.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, don't you just hate them? :3**

**Sorry if Bumblebee is experiencing technical difficulties in the head. He'll be alright. He's alive, right?**

**I'm debating whether or not if I want to write about Miko showing Bulkhead to her parents and Bumblebee to Raf's. **

**I do know that the next chapter will be about June's reaction to human Arcee and Smokescreen. It'll probably be short, but meh. I'll improvise.**

**See ya guys later and do send in reviews and suggestions about the story. Again, my teenaged mind can only go so far before it crashes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, my computer went stupid. Anyways here's chapter 5!**

**I don't own Transformers or its characters.**

* * *

"Mom mom, please calm down.." Jack tried to settle down June who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"But how…" June was trying to comprehend why Arcee wasn't a huge alien robot anymore. She was still taller than June, yes, but this isn't normal, well robots turning into humans. June knew wishing for something normal to happen in Jasper, Nevada went out the window when she found out her son was friends with the Autobots and so on.

"It's a long story." Added Smokescreen who was just smiling casually about all this.

"And who are you?" June asked. The elder teen's appearance and tone didn't match up with any of the bots she'd met before. Smokescreen was in fact still new to the team.

"Name's Smokescreen," he held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack's mom. Whatever that is."

"A mom is what humans call their carriers," Arcee was close to Smokescreen when she explained. "You know, if you ever put Jack in any type of trouble you'll be dealing with her." She whispered as if it was a bad thing. Which it was in a sense.

If Smokescreen only knew how over protective June was; heck she was worse than Arcee at times. He already received a scolding (more like encrypted threats) once from the blue femme when Smokescreen willing allowed Jack onto a battlefield with Decepticons.

"What was that?" June raised her eyes suspiciously towards the duo.

"Nothing!" The white haired boy said quickly as he takes a cautious step back almost like a kid does when he's hiding something that would get him in trouble.

Jack gave Acree a confused looked, wondering what she'd said to the mech-human to make him so jumpy.

"So, mom, can they stay for the night?" Jack changed the subject. The mom looked at Jack, then back at Arcee and Smokescreen.

She sighs in defeat. "I guess so. Though, one will have the guest room and the other will have to sleep on a roll out mattress in the living room. Unless you both want to share the bed in guest room."

"I'll have the guest room, please." Arcee didn't wait for Smokescreens consent in the choice. The guy got the message the femme wanted the room to herself and didn't argue with it.

"Fine by me," he shrugs.

June smiled, still a bit shaken. "Then please, come on in." Her and Jack moved out the door's entrance, allowing the guest into the house. Before Jack followed, he was stopped by June.

"Son, next time give me a heads up before inviting your friends to the house. You're lucky I cooked enough for everyone"

"Heh. Yes mom." Sheepishly chuckled the teen.

"Huh, so this is what a human house look like," They both heard Smokescreen's comment from the living room. "It's almost like a Cybertronian house."

"You didn't expect that we lived in a tree, did you?"

"No, I was just saying." The former sportscar replied back to Jack and then resuming his attention to the interior of the house, silently comparing it to the one he used to have back on Cybertron before he was trained to be an Elite Guard.

"Mmm… What's that smell?" A tasty scent found it's way to Arcee's new fleshy nose, mouth watering involuntarily was a new sensation for her.

"Dinner. In fact, you guys are just in time to eat. Go wash up. Bathroom's down the hall on the left," The mother pointed in the direction as they looked, "and then come back to the kitchen."

Arcee and Smokescreen nodded and headed off to the bathroom. June was setting up the table with Jack there to assist her and had him tell what happened to the used-to-be-titans. He left out the details about his involvement to avoid any punishment for being anywhere near a battlefield, again.

Jack was still in slight trouble from the time he disobeyed his mother's orders to get in the car during the whole Unicron thing, but it was mostly forgotten (seriously, being grounded until the age of 25 is not on his todo list).

"Oh my. How long will they stay like that?"

"We don't know. Ratchet said maybe weeks." Jack sets down the plates on the table for four. "For now, the 'bots are stuck being human. Well, human-robots, 'Techno-Organics' as they put it anyway."

"And how are they taking it?" June questioned, washing her hands in the sink.

"Everyone is fine with it, I guess. Some even are enjoying it, though, Ratchet on the other hand... I think his tolerance for us went down. Like a lot." He laughs as June herself couldn't resist a chuckle.

Once dinner was set, only one thing was missing; the two guest themselves. They were in the bathroom for about ten minutes now. Jack got a little worried.

Worst case scenario: they died in the bathroom or they were doing something else...

'Ack! I need to get that image out of my head..' Jack mentally groaned in pain.

A few seconds after that disturbing thought, the twosome finally entered, putting him at ease slightly.

"What took you guys so long to wash your hands?"

Smokescreen blinked. "Oh, we're just suppose to wash our servo- er.. hands? I thought we were suppose to wash our arms, hands, and face."

Another look at the used-to-be-Cybertronians, you can see the sleeves of their jackets were damp with water.

"You did say wash up, but we were unsure of what to wash. So, we did it the same way we did back at home; wash the hands, halfway up on our arms, and face." He pointed to each bodypart. Arcee had the same idea in mind.

"And the soap was very slippery.." Smokescreen mumbled quickly under his breath.

"Then you might want to take off your jackets before you catch a cold," June's nurse instincts came online. "Put them on the back of your chairs for now. Dinner's getting cold."

"Yes ma'am," Smokescreen complied without hesitations. "Um.. What's a cold?"

"I think it's like a sickness or something." Answered the just as confused motorcycle femme as she sat down to the table.

June had prepared delicious curry that was pleasing to the eyes and nose.

The Darby's were digging into their food and the Cybertronians were trying to figure out how to use a fork. Arcee have seen the kids sometimes eat at base so this should be easy, right?

Picking up the four toothed silverware, holding it steadily in hands, attempting to swoop up a little bit was harder than anticipated. Smokescreen tried to mimic the movement from her but failed at it too, only managing to get a few on this foreign object known as a fork.

Jack noticed their struggles and couldn't let this go unsaid.

"You are a race of technologically advanced alien robots that are unable to use a fork?" He said after swallowing. He made sure not to talk with his mouth full or his mom would call him out on it.

"When your only source of food comes in a liquid cube, what's the need of these?" Arcee lifts up her fork to emphasize her point.

Smokescreen barely got a morsel in his mouth when he added. "Yeah, seriously. I mean we do have variations of it, mostly treats and stuff, but it only requires our hands." Again, saying 'hands' felt so weird.

June would be lying if she didn't find any of this to be the least bit of entertaining (hey, a dinner and a show), but she didn't want a mess on her table and floor every time the curry didn't reach their mouths in time.

"Here, let me help," Arcee and Smokescreen felt their silverware leave their hands and were replaced with spoons instead.

So, they test their luck with the new utensil, and found it much easier to use. Now they don't have to worry about the food seeping through the slits of the fork.

"This is really delicious, June." Being able to eat something besides Energon really put a smile on her face. The same went for Smokescreen, who was stuffing his mouth like he was starving.

June told him to stop eating so fast before he chokes. He gulps. "I'm sorry, but it's so good. It makes me wish I could cook like this."

"I don't see why you couldn't. I'm off tomorrow so I can teach you the basis."

"Wow, really?!" There was a gleam in Smokescreen's shiny blue eyes.

June nodded at the boy's enthusiasm. "Sure. I'm might even let you cook for everyone."

"Careful," Arcee warned. "When we first found him, he nearly blew everyone up into smithereens. I advise that you keep a good eye on him, especially if there's anything flammable around." She mildly joked, half serious.

"Oh, you're still mad about that, are you?"

"I was still picking out rumble under my chassis, thanks to you."

"Better that than having Decepticons shooting at you, again."

There was pause.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying I won't always be there to watch your back. And here I thought bad at being the 'con magnet." He laughs, unknowing that Arcee was about to lose the little patients she had left with him.

"Watch my back? Do I look like a defenseless sparkling to you? I don't need some hotshot rookie watching over me," She growled. "Honestly, I rather face a hoard of 'cons than knowing you're there to screw everything up."

'Ooh… Bad call there, man...' Jack cringed, seeing this conversation going south fast. It only takes a few words to tick the femme off and Smokescreen knew all of them, letters starting with 'A' through 'Z'.

It was time to intervene this before things get way out of hand.

"Um, Arcee, it looks like you're done eating. How about I show you to your room and get you settled in?" Jack got out of his chair and started to drag the angered femme away from the table before another war breaks out. "Love the food, mom, I'll help ya clean later." Rapidly spoke the teen, leaving Smokescreen dumbfounded by his unexpected actions

"What was that all about?" Smokescreen was facing the direction the two left in.

"Smokescreen…" He turned his head back to the source of the sterned voice as he noticed June with her arms folded. "There's some things you have to keep to yourself in order for people not to get upset with you."

"What do you mean? I was only stating the truth and then Arcee got all offended by it. And then she says I screw things up." He pouted like a little kid.

"Arcee said some things out of term too, but you are the one that provoked her." June was now cleaning off the table, washing the dishes in the sink while Smokescreen was still seated. "You know you will have to go apologize to her, right?"

The sports jacket wearing teen looked at June like she was insane. "Apologize for what? Saving her life?"

"For being rude and disrespectful." She shot her head back at him. "Just because you have done something nice or helpful for a person, you don't have to constantly remind them of your 'good deeds' like you're expecting a reward out of them. Now, I want for you to apologize to her soon, or you will be grounded."

"What? You can't ground me, I'm thousands of years old!" Smokescreen glared.

"My roof, my rules," she firmly stated as she returns the challenging glare. "And do you want to bet on that?"

Damn, that glare was scary enough to shut up the white haired boy, making him shrink back into the wooden chair, still in eye contact with the other.

"No, ma'am.. I'll talk to her.." The all-so energetic Elite Guard was reduced obedient, scared-out-his-mind puppy.

After everything was cleaned, June started to head out of the kitchen. She nearly forgot Smokescreen was still in his chair. She sighs. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever."

Hours has passed at it was about 9:30. Procrastinating long enough, Smokescreen thinks it's about time to say something to Arcee, assuming that she was still awake. This whole time he was actually laying on the blow up matress June had set up for him in the living room, thinking of the right words to say to the biker femme.

No need to give her more reasons to hate him.

Smokescreen got up and headed down the hall where Arcee's room should be at. He stopped at the door of the bathroom, hearing someone humming from behind with sounds of water rushing in the background. He swung open the door realizing the soft humming was coming from Arcee.

"Hey, Arcee, I just want to say- woah…" Heat was rushed into the teen's face in chagrin. He didn't know Arcee was in the middle of taking a shower. His face was as red as the stripes in his hair, staring at the femme's exposed body.

"Eek!" Startled, Arcee desperately attempts to cover herself. "FOR PRIMUS SAKE, SMOKESCREEN, CLOSE THE DOOR!" She yelled, face turning beet red. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TAKING A SHOWER?!"

When Smokescreen didn't do what she said the second she demanded it, on the account of still being in stunned mode, a bar of soap was launched at his face, making him instinctively shut the door back with a loud SLAM!

'You know what, on second thought, I'll just talk to her tomorrow...' Best idea he had all night. He looked around the hallways.

Good, no one was awake.

No one would hear him run like mad back into the living room, jumping onto the mattress, covering his shame under the blankets.

"..."

He couldn't get the picture out of his processor no matter how hard he tried; Arcee's slightly paled skin and magnificently slendered figure was haunting him.

There was also one more detail about her that caught his attention the most...

He lifts his head up from the blankets, making sure the room was void of any people before whispering. "... She has a nice aft though…"

* * *

**This chapter was meant to be short, but scrap happens.**

**XD. Poor Smokescreen. It would have been pretty funny if Arcee heard what he said, but I didn't want him killed.**

**Sorry for the slight crack or OOCness in some characters. But do expect slightly crack or something funny towards the end of certain chapters.**

**I'm the type that has to have something funny at the ends unless the chapter is primary sad or serious. **

**It wouldn't be a good thing to do that... **

**I'm still unsure if the next chapter will be about Bulkhead meeting Miko's host parents... I think I got a basic idea, but I'm open with suggestions!**

**I will say that I do have other ideas with upcoming chapters that will include:**

**Peanut Butter**

**Sadness**

**Poison Ivy**

**Hit You Right In The Spark Feels**

**Wheeljack (*fistpumps*)**

**FIGHTS!**

***creepy voice* Slender**

**MECH (damn aftholes)**

**Movie Night~**

**Sparkling Sitting**

**And much more! But my ideas are limited, so I need your help! PM me, send in reviews. I'm open to anything, even OCs! With your help, I can keep this story alive long enough until it reaches its climax.**

**:3**

**Welp, see ya next time in another chapter of Bots In Human Flesh. *waves***


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Smokescreen's internal clock told him it was time to get up. Yanking away the blanket from his body, the white haired teen yawned while stretching his arms up in the air, feeling some loose joints snap into place.

"Is that what bones sound like?" He thought out loud, getting up.

Even if the mattress he slept on wasn't exactly high quality, it still felt so soft and cozy oppose to what it would have been sleeping on a cold, metal berth. Cybertronians' sensitivity isn't as keen as those of a human, so there wasn't a need to have blankets and soft beds back on their home planet.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Greeted June as she was already wide awake. She was previously in the kitchen, based off the cup of morning coffee held in her hand, and came out when she caught the sound movement in the living room.

"Oh, mornin' June." The used-to-be sportscar greeted back smiling. "Are the other's awake or is it just you?"

"Jack's awake. He was just in here eating breakfast a while ago and went back to his room to get ready to go to the base."

"And what about Arcee?" Smokescreen hesitated to asked about the femme.

"Still sleeping I think. Speaking of Arcee, did you apologize to her last night?"

Smokescreen frowned, turning his gaze to a different direction. June took that as a 'no', however, she didn't get why the teen was trying to hide his blushing face.

"Smokescreen, what happened?"

"I… rather not talk about it.."

To his luck, Arcee had came into the living room, partly tired, but other than that refreshed. She was rubbing the remaining sleep from her bright azure eyes, not paying any mind to those in the room at first.

"Oh, hey Arcee..:" said Smokescreen with a look of embarrassment plastered on his face. The moment Arcee fully opened her eyes, they narrowed with Smokescreen in her piercing gaze. The teen shifts his head away from her icy glare.

Jack, who just walked in on this was, presumed that Arcee was still ticked off at the mech.

Before either Jack or June could form a question, Arcee was already a few feet from the door. "I'm calling for Ratchet for a 'bridge. I'm on patrol this morning." She stated plainly as if she didn't just give Smokescreen a death stare.

"Woah, 'cee wait for me," Jack practically rushed up to the biker girl to catch up to her.

"Be careful, sweetie." worriedly called the mother as a "Bye mom, I will," came back from the son, not too long hearing the door slam shut.

"She hates my guts more than ever.." Once Arcee was out of hearing range, Smokescreen groaned heavily with both hands covering his face. He feels a hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," she reasuresures the techno-organic. "Arcee just hasn't cooled down yet. She'll come to, trust me."

"You say that.." He wasn't cheered up by the words as a sigh escaped his fleshy lips. 'I doubt she'll forgive me after I was staring at her..' Smokescreen stopped right there, extremely glad he didn't spoke that outloud.

"Come on. I promised that I'll teach you to cook. And I have a recipe in mind."

"So, what is this called again?" Bumblebee was holding a jar filled of some type of gooey, rust colored substance in his hand with a spoon in another. It was Saturday at the base and Miko was informing Bumblebee about one of the few joys of being a human when they were in the main area.

Bulkhead and Raf was around the two as Optimus was conversing with Ratchet about important matters.

"It's called peanut butter," Miko explained as she twisted the cap off the jar. "It's like a delicious paste that you can put on bread to make an okay PB&J sandwich and other stuff. But, it taste even better by itself." She takes the spoon out of the scout's hand and scooped up a huge amount of the cream, almost more than the spoon can handle.

"Though, you have to put a whole lot of it in your mouth to fully enjoy it." Miko tried to keep her grin from widening as Bumblebee took the spoon carefully from the other.

"If you say so." 'Bee stuffed the glob of peanut butter as told. He liked the way it tasted. It was gooey as he thought it would be… maybe a bit too gooey… It was sticking to the roof of his mouth like paste. Sounds of confused grunts and excessively smacking noises, tongue flailing in and out like a dog's, as he tries to lick off the paste.

And when he tried to speak, it was as legible of him speaking in beeps; only difference being that no one could understand him.

Miko burst out in laughter when Bumblebee tried to speak.

"Oh my God, you feel for one of the oldest tricks in the books!" Cried Miko, clutching her sides. Horrified blue optics were locked onto Miko saying, 'You planned this all along!?' and 'Why would you do something like that to me?'

"Miko, did you really have to torment him?" Bulkhead only found this as amusing as Bumblebee did. Afterall, 'bee just recovered from being flattened and had the chance to hear his own voice again only to have that taken only from him temporary.

"Relax, Bulk. Geez, you're starting to sound like my host parents again…"

"I do not. I'm just concerned about your safety just like they are." Bulkhead folded his muscular arms defensively.

Rafael was momentarily out of the room, coming back into the middle of the conversation between the Wreckers. "How did that go? You meeting Miko's host parents I mean."

"Surprisingly not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Pfft. They practically loved you. Talking about 'Oh, you're keeping Miko out of trouble, that's great!' and 'We've been trying so hard to keep Miko in line, it's good to have someone like you and blah blah blah'..." Miko opens and shuts her hand in a 'yap yap yap' motion.

"Miko…Dontcha think you give them a hard time?" Bulkhead seen the way Miko treats her caretakers, ignoring them half the time and plain rude the other.

"Why do you care? It's not like they are my real parents, who are like halfway across the world-"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

A deep, loud belching noise interrupted the Wecker's conversation, twisting their bodies back to see where it came from.

Bumblebee was holding a now emptied jug of milk that was given to him by Raf to hold. Though, Bumblebee must have misinterpreted it as a sign for him to drink it all.

"And we're out of milk…" Raf shook his head as he was bringing a cup for the scout to drink out of.

The yellow hooded scout looked at Raf, then at Bulkhead and Miko. "Er… Excuse me?" Sheepishly smiled Bumblebee. Inside, he was glad that all the sticky peanut butter was washed down by the milk.

Miko chuckled, waving away the stench. "Nice one, 'Bee!"

"One groundbridge coming up…" Ratchet pulled down the lever that controls the mystic portal. The Autobots faced the entrance as Arcee was the first one to stomp out of it. Eventually, Jack came out of it behind her, though not much with an attitude.

"Yo, Arcee, how was the sleepover?" 'Bee went ahead and greeted the biker femme.

"Fine." She quickly replied with a hint of anger laced in her usually calm voice.

Miko sensed the bad vibe emanating from Arcee "Woah, what crawled up in her tailpipes?" she looks over at Jack.

"Smokescreen pissed her off last night.." Jack reluctantly answered.

"Again? Is he dead now?" Miko noticed the sports car wasn't in sight.

"Nah. He stayed behind with my mom so he could learn how to cook."

Raf overheard the older teen's conversation and questioned, "Smokescreen is learning how to cook?"

Ratchet frowned, staring at the monitor. "That's strange…."

"What's is it, Old Friend?" Optimus frowned too in concern.

"Scanners are picking up 'con activity here in a island called Hawaii… Now what can they be possible up too?" Ratchet scratched the back of his helm.

"Not in dressed in drag and doing the hula I hope." Grinned Miko as Jack and Raf slipped a chuckled, getting that reference. None of the Autobots fathom the reason behind their amusement.

Nevertheless, Optimus closed his eyes in thought, "It is without doubt that the Decepticons are on the move to locate the medical unit."

"Assuming if it's there." A few keys were pressed down by the medic. "The Decepticons could be hunting down random energy signals in hopes that they will find what they are looking for. It could be another Iacon relic for all we now since these readings I'm getting don't exactly match up with the medical device."

"Nevertheless, we must prevent the Decepticons from getting their hands on it."

"With all due respect, Optimus, I'm unsure if it's wise for you all to engage the enemy while you're not fully used to your new form. There's also more precautions, not to mention you all won't be able to get away fast enough without your alt. modes if the time comes."

Bulkhead didn't too much like where this was heading. "You aren't suggesting that we sit here and do nothing?"

"Yeah, Doc! Besides, you said it yourself that we still have our strengths. We can take care of ourselves." Bumblebee recalled the words Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, "Bulkhead and Bumblebee are correct. We will just have to take that risk."

Ratchet did try to persist for Optimus to change his decision until he realized that the leader was right. The nexts words out of the medic's mouth was, "Please, be careful."

Heeding Ratchet's words, Optimus only nodded in response. A groundbridge was opened with a lock on the coordinates.

"Autobots, trans-" The Prime stopped, aware of the current phrase wouldn't do them justice in a time like this. For a moment, you could have sworn he was embarrassed. "Autobots, let's go!" He commanded with equal enthusiasm as he and the team ran into the swirling blue and green vortex.

Meh, he might have time to come up with a better phrase.

Meanwhile in the tropical rainforest in Hawaii, Starscream was in charge of leading the group of Vehicons, and not having a fun time at that. Between being nearly stepped on by a careless trooper's ped, (which Starscream is getting the idea that they are doing this to humor themselves) was even more humiliated trying to catch up with them with his smaller body.

So, basically he had two options: Stay in the front and pray you won't get stepped on or try to keep up with them in the back. And Primus forbides he travels in the middle of them. And resorting for one of them to carry him would be plain embarrassing for the proud former Seeker to dare ask for.

Adding on to his long list of miseries, there was also the hot and humid Hawaiian weather that was bothering his organic skin. Wearing a long aft trench coat and pants isn't helping his case either as it felt he was burning up inside. 'How in the name of the Allspark can humans live like this?!'

To say that he hates his life at this point would be an understatement.

Trudging along with his mud covered shoes, he dreads the time it will take to reach their destination.

What felt like hours of excruciating pain, which in reality was a few nano-kliks, Starscream and his mindless drones came across medium sized crater that had Energon crystals growing from the inside of it like flowers.

"I came all this way for Energon?! Tch.. Soundwave must be losing his touch…" Grumbled Starscream, making a mental note to himself to chew out the TIC later on. "What are you waiting for?" Starscream started to glare at the Vehicons. "You know the drill; round up all the Energon and hurry."

The instant the drones were about to do their work, the familiar sounds of a groundbridge opening up were caught in their audio receptors and ears in Starscreams case.

"Autobots…" He growled the name in irritation, twisting around to the portal, waiting for the Autobots charging out of it as always. On instinct, Decepticon blasters were getting warmed up and ready to fire at the intruders. Starscream's red optics widen in shock, there was no giant robots exiting the portal, but four measly humans.

"What the.." He tilted his head before bursting out in laughter. "Hah! I didn't realize that the Autobots themselves were turned into pitiful skin bags."

"Look who's talking," growled Bumblebee, looking like he was going to shoot off the former Seeker's head.

"Yes, look indeed at who's talking. I might need to inform Lord Megatron that your voice box is repaired so he can have the pleasure of tearing it out all over again."

That hit a sensitive spot. "You fragging glitch!"

Smirking, Starscream pointed menacingly at the Autobot-Humans. "Decepticons, attack and destroy the Autobots!"

* * *

**By the time I posted this, I have to catch the bus, but I wanted to post this up for everyone!**

**This chapter was longer than anticipated, so the second half will be out when I come home from school!**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Back at the base, Ratchet was constantly surveilling each life signal on the monitors, having a sense of extreme worry was getting the best of him.

Looking up from his laptop, Raf noticed the medic was uneasy. "Everything okay there, Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't even look back at Raf when he answered half heartedly. "Yes fine.." Ratchet's optics glued to the screen in empty silence.

Jack paused the video game that he was playing against Miko and turns around on the couch, abling him to see Ratchet's backside. "Hey, the Autobots are going to be just fine." Jack tried to reassure the medic.

"Yeah, Just relax a little, Hatchet." Miko took this opportunity to press the resume button on Jack's controller while he wasn't paying attention. By the time Jack realised that Miko had done that, she'd won before Jack got his grip back onto the controller.

"Miko! You cheated!"

"That wasn't cheating. It's called seizing the moment." Something she got from Wheeljack no doubt.

Those words didn't really fill Ratchet up with much confidence; he is a medic and it's his job to fear what disasters may occur. Rafael knew that this concerned behavior was far worse than the usual.

"You're not worried about how they will handle themselves against the 'cons, you're worried about if they will ever be Cybertronian again, are you?" Raf knew he hit the right note as he received a over the shoulder glance from Ratchet.

"Ratchet, are you there?" came a voice from the computers. It was Smokescreen contacting the base. "I need a bridge right about now."

"Just give me a moment.." Ratchet was typing some things into the keyboard, soon commanding the groundbridge vortex firing up.

"Finally, someone who can play fairly in videogames," Jack said with a tone of mock relief. Miko punched Jack really hard in the arm.

The white haired teen entered the mostly Autobot-deprived base with a small white box carried by his two hands. Miko noticed the box in the other's hand and didn't hesitate to ask, "Whatcha got there, Smokester?"

"Just a little somethin' I made for-" Smokescreen started and then he notices the lack of Autobots. "Where's everyone?"

"Off battling against the 'cons." Miko answered. Smokescreen groaned, dropping his shoulders but not too low or hastily to drop the item in his hand.

"Are you serious? Ratch', you gotta bridge me over there! They may need some backup." Eagerly said Smokescreen, grinning ethusictalicly to join a fight. "Oh, but before that, Jack? Can ya do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess." Jack was handed over the box being presented by a rarely serious Smokescreen.

"Don't open it, don't let Miko get ahold of it, and Primus forbid you to drop it."

"Promise, man. Can you atleast tell me what I'm guarding?"

"That's a secret I'm not willing to tell until later," he winked back at Jack.

"'cons, here I come!" Smokescreen inhales sharply before charging in shouting, "Leeeerooooooooooooooooy Jeeeeeeeeeeekins!" Was all that was heard as the groundbridge swallowed the Elite Guard.

Ratchet was absolutely dumbfounded by the teens outburst of a random name. Jack, Miko, and Raf were also surprised, but understood the meaning behind it.

"... Who showed him the video…?" Jack finally asked.

Rafael scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Guilty as charged.. I didn't know he was actually gonna do it."

You wouldn't believe how the battle is going back in Hawaii; Team Prime were having a bit of a hard time facing the tall, still robot Vehicons, although, they were oddly winning.

"No! I refuse to be crushed again!" Bumblebee declared angrily trying to lift off a Vehicon's ped from stomping him into the ground like a bug. He eventually got the drone off balanced by using his zappers to shoot a hole in his foot. Once that 'con was down for the count, another one swooped up the yellow scout in its servo, tighten his grip around the human Autobot.

"Yeehaw!" Whooped loudly the army Autobot as he holding onto the back helm of the panicking Vehicon. Bulkhead had busted the Vehicon's mask, disabling the drone from seeing clearly, making it smash into his own teammates one by one, including the one that held Bumblebee captive. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be!" Laughed the Wrecker once he was able to get down after his robot ride broke down.

'bee shook his head and forced open the offlined drone's servo. "Speak for yourself… You weren't a Decepticon's squeeze toy." They were cut off by approaching drones trying to blow them up to smiteries.

Optimus was easily dodging incoming blast that were fired towards him, and his smaller size helped in evading said blast. The leader was still able to draw out his blades that emerges from from where his hands use to be, slicing down the shooter's legs, attacking them when they are on the ground. Other time he would just jump up and stab the Vehicon's spark chambers, instantly offlining them with ease.

Starscream didn't intend for the Autobots to hold their ground against opponents that were significantly bigger than them. He was actually appalled by such a sight; Vehicons losing to humans!

Though, he should've at least factored in the possibility of them being Techno-Organics…

He slowly back up into the shadows of the trees to hide from sight. "Curse those four Autobots.. Always ruining everything.." Wait… why does he see only three? "Where's Arcee?" Starscream raised an eyebrow, scanning the area for the femme.

A voice suddenly called, "Look above you." Without a thought, Starscream lifted his head up to the trees. Next thing he knew, he gets a face full of foot hard enough to send him back flying, and left an imprint of a small shoe.

"Gah! Blasted glitch! I think you broke something!" Whined the former Seeker, holding his nose as royal purple liquid (yes, that is their blood color) was running out of it. "I don't think it's suppose to feel like that.." It was indeed crooked.

"I'm not through with you just yet, Starscream." Arcee started to approach him with a murderous glint in her eyes. Starscream desperately tries to scoot away from her as he was still on the ground. Preparing for the worse, he uses his arms to shield his face to the incoming blows. What wasn't expected was a cry of pain from the attacker. He was astonished to see the biker Autobot on her back half conscious with a scotch

mark visible from front. Starscream then looks at the steam that was rising from his hands.

"I forgot about the blasters… Oh well." He rised. Arcee was about to get up, but was sent back down from a extreme force that was weighing down her stomach.

"What's the matter, Arcee?" He cracked a evil grin, increasing the amount of pressure his was placing on the femme's stomach from his shoe. Starscream laughed watching the weakened femme gasping for air. "Speak up, I can only hear you gasping for air. Pity that humans require oxygen to survive." He was a second away from shattering her ribs until he was pushed off to the side.

"What the?" He glared to see which idiot got in the way of his revenge.

No one in sight and all the other Autobots were preoccupied by the drones. So, where the frag did that come from?

Arcee may have been dazed because Starscream was… punching himself in the face?

She blinks her eyes repeatedly, face forming a 'what' expression. It appeared he was doing this against his will as he was shrieking for it to stop. Both teams paused beating the slag out of each other to watch Starscream beating himself up in confusion.

"Is…Commander Starscream hitting himself?" One of the Vehicons asked out loud not practically to anyone.

"I think he is.." Bumblebee actually replied back to the same Vehicon he was previously fighting against.

"What- ouch! What's going on?!" The self punches have stopped, thankfully, but then his vision was blocked off by his own dirtied trench coat that was lifted from behind covering his face in a similar fashion as a weegie. Most couldn't resist a smile (even the Vehicons would have to resist pulling a smile if they had a face) after Starscream was knocked into a deep, stinky pile of mud (and hopefully just that).

Coughing up the vile substance, the Seeker just wanted all of this misery and humiliation to end. So, he did the one thing he was known for a lot, "Decepticons, retreat!" To add insult to injury, being unable to transform, he shamefully resorted to flying away in one of the Vehicon aircrafts.

There was a chuckle, "That was a bit too easy if you ask me."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and even Optimus were searching for the source of the voice. There was only one bot that have a smug voice like that.

"Smokescreen? Where are you?"

"Right in front of you." Smokescreen literally just popped out of nowhere in front of Arcee like he said. He shocked everyone with his instantaneous appearance.

"How did you…" Arcee was bewithered, allowing the teen to help her up.

"Best thing about Iacon relics: they shrink fit to the user. " How could have anyone missed the heavy looking metallic belt that was wrapped around Smokescreen's waist? The white haired teen faced the rest. "Found it not too far from here. Betcha this was what Screamy was looking for."

"When did you get here!?" It wasn't necessary for Bumblebee to shout the question in everyone's minds, though if he didn't say it, someone else would have.

"Um.." He folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Five… ten minutes ago? I dunno, I'm bad with human time."

Bulkhead's eyes never left the strange device around the newbie's waist. "What's that you got there?"

"Invisibility cinture. Sucks that this thing needs an aft load of power and takes like days for it to recharge. Makes the user invisible, completely undetectable by scanners."

Smokescreen laughs, now looking at Arcee after turning from the crater full of fresh Energon crystals. "... Heh.. Guess I didn't blow anything up this time, huh?"

"Don't think for one moment this excuses you from what you said last night." She crosses her arms, turning her helm away from him.

Smokescreen looked plain dejected before perking up hearing the femme mumble, "But thanks." And she smiling too! Smokescreen mentally cheered at his accomplishment.

Smokescreen was uncharastically quiet for the moment as it was a sign he was going to say something he would regret saying. "Sooo… Anyone mind telling what I missed? I kinda lucked out of all of the action when I was saving Arcee over here from Starscream again and-"

"Hold on, what do you mean by again?"

Slag not again...

"Uh, on second thought, Ratchet and everyone else are waiting for us to bridge back," Smokescreen quickly shifted the topic, although Arcee wouldn't let this go.

"No, no, no. I want to hear this." Arcee was making Smokescreen cower worse than Starscream.

:: Ratchet where's that groundbridge, I need one now! :: Pleaded the Elite guard over comm. link. He was viciously hitting the invisibility cinture, hoping it would activate. 'Frag! This thing just had to run out of power!'

:: Ratchet! It's a matter of life and death and I'm about to be offlined! ::

Not a second too soon, a groundbridge opened up to Smokescreen's distress and he didn't waste a klik to jump in before Arcee got a hold of him. Don't know why he bothered to do that; he practically lives with her and more than likely will have to encounter the femme later on.

Arcee planned on jumping in after him if the vortex didn't snap shut in her face. "Smokescreen!"

"And she's pissed…" Bumblebee was hiding behind Bulkhead's buff and bulky body for protection.

Smokescreen entered the base, heavily sighing in relief.

"Smokescreen, where are the others?" Ratchet assumed that the others were in trouble since Smokescreen was desperately urging for a bridge.

"Oh, they are fine. The 'cons are taken care of too."

"If everything was fine, then why did you call for a groundbridge like you were getting murdered?!"

"Because I might have said something to make Arcee a little mad at me…"

Jack was in total disbelief. "Are you serious? You just have a deathwish, don't you?"

Not too long, Ratchet have gotten yet another request to send out a groundbridge. This time from Optimus. The group entered, all carrying loads of Energon crystals by hand (Bulkhead hoarding the most). They were bigger compared to the Techno-Organics, though it wasn't too difficult to carry the crystals.

"Welcome back. How did everything go?" Ratchet ask while the group were setting down the spoils in a pile.

"Better if we had an extra set of hands to help us transport this stuff," Arcee still hasn't let go about the fact that Smokescreen ran off on them. "Speaking of, where is he? I have a few choice words for him.."

"Arcee… You're back and looking well I see." Smokescreen smiled nervously when Arcee stomped her way over to him. "Wait! Let me just show you something."

Arcee waited to what the sports car have to show from the little white box he had. Opening it up, Arcee's lit up both confusion and curiosity.

It was a cake. A beautiful round, two layered strawberry pink cake with smooth, white icing coating most of the pastry with some type of blue liquid drizzled on the sides of it. Words were topped on the cake in icing, words that were Cybertronian that translated to 'I'm sorry for being an aft.'

"What is it?"

"It's what humans call a 'apology cake'. I, um, made it.. Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry for all of the stupid things I may have said to offend you…" He tries to find more things to say so he doesn't lose the other's attention.

"Aw…." Miko awed and Jack looked at her like she was crazy...ier than normal. "What? It's cute."

"I know you're probably still mad at me- scratch that, I know you're still mad at me, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry. For everything."

Arcee crossed her arms, debating if she will be willing enough to forgive Smokescreen.

"I'm not sure that this is enough to make me forgive you just yet-" A fork with a bit of cake was shoved into Arcee's still moving mouth. Smokescreen grinned, retracted the fork, hearing Arcee's sounds of satisfaction.

The cake was so rich and soft; the cake part was fluffy and sweet to eat as for the icing, it was smooth and creamy also reminding her the taste of Energon. Hold on, it was Energon. Smokescreen must have added it in there just for her.

Just for Arcee.

She licked her lips from any remaining icing that fail to enter her mouth.

"... I'm still mad at you, but I will gracefully accept this apology cake." In truths, she wasn't as mad at him as she was before; that small smile of her face said otherwise.

Bumblebee got a peak of the boxed pasty that Arcee and whined, "I want an apology cake…"

Smokescreen heard the whining scout and couldn't help but to tease. "Sorry, Arcee only."

Bumblebee looks over at Arcee, hoping she would give him a slice or something.

"'fraid not 'Bee. I don't plan on sharing this apology cake. Sorry."

* * *

**Please tell me if I'm making Arcee the femme in distress because I am truly not trying too. I promise not all chapters will be like this.**

**XD Next chapter is the decepticons.**

**This was one of those chapters that was 2,000 words longer than it had to be, so I had to break it up into two parts. I was going to post the second half on the same day on the first, but I had to do some modifications.**

**P.S I have this really great idea for a chapter, but I need someone to help me out with some of the details if it's not too much trouble.**

**Expect crack chapters every now and then. I don't remember if I added this before, though I am too lazy to go back and check.**

**To tell the truth, I don't mind doing a few request to those who can guess what references I made. And as an added bonus, I can tell you about upcoming chapters.**

**You know, I wouldn't mind making myself some cupcake after this. Afterall, IdidhavesomeacoupleofmonthsagobutmyMOTHERJUSTHADTO THROWITOUTTHINKINGTHATITWASOLD!**

**…. Yeah.. When it comes to food I don't play… And I was really pissed that day because of reasons…**

**Back to the story before I cry over lost cupcakes…**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Optimus lines, but he is so goddamn hard to write! T-T**

**So yeah, send in your reviews or I'll send Megatron after you. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 7

**WOW OVER 2,000 VIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES!**

**Ahem.**

**To the guest who commented on the last chapter: I'm trying not to ship Arcee and Smokescreen, but it just happened. I don't know where it came from,I just had too.. It started out as something funny and then it turned south..**

**How I write things:**

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

:: This is comm. link ::

_This is messaging_

**This is Cybertronian**

**I think that's all of it.**

* * *

"My, my, Starscream, you're making a habit of coming to the med. bay." Knock Out grinned teasley as he watched the former Seeker Starscream trudge into the room, bruises and cuts covered him from head to toe, bleeding from some gashes as it left a reddish purple trail.

Most of his injuries didn't even come from the encounter with the Autobots. Megatron found out Starscream failed his mission AND allowed the enemy to make off with the Energon, and well.. things didn't go so well for Starscream.

Starscream grunted angrily in response and dropped his back on the med. berth, grumbling about the pain he's in as it was a call for Knock Out to start his examination.

"Let me guess, you failed your mission and Megatron wasn't too pleased about it?"

"It wasn't my fault! Soundwave gave me a false reading saying he have located a relic! It was his own sloppy doing!" Protested the muddy trench coat user, swinging his arm towards the redhead, unintentionally causing a few specks of wet dirt to get on Knock Out.

"Hey, watch the clothes!" Knock Out hastily wiped off the mud from his jacket before it started to stain.

Yes, he actually looked up ways human clothes can get ruined from and how to get rid of them by any means necessary.

Without his sweet rims and finish to work on, Knock Out resorted to make sure his clothes were kept clean and looking his best while trapped in his new body.

"For Primus sake, and take off that coat! It's filthy…" It bothered him so much to the point he would be willing to wash it himself if he had to. Starscream did what he was told only to have it taken by the narcisses.

During the examining, the medic notices a crooked nose on his patient, hiding a smile. "Did Megatron do this?" His ears picked up something along the lines of 'Autobots' from the other's mouth as the rest was too silent for him to catch.

"Well, lucky for you, I know how to fix this." Knock Out gentle gripped on Starscream's nose." I think…"

"Wait what?"

There was a quick CRACK sound.

"Ow! Damn it, Knock Out, you-"

"Fixed it." The ruby medic finished, watching Starscream rubbed his now fixed nose.

"When did you..?"

"I am a medic after all, Starscream. I have to learn these types of things in case of an emergency." Needless to say, Knock Out got his human medical information from the internet. It was really helpful aside from accidently stumble upon certain disgusting facts about the human body.

Needless to say, he will never look at them at the same way again.

"Right." And Starscream just left it at that.

"Now hold still," In his hand was a damped cloth drenched with this liquid that came out of a black bottle. Never seeing the substance before during his visits in the med bay, Starscream quirked a brow.

The contact with the wet cloth against his scrapped skin felt like it was setting his wounds on fire.

"Gah!" The Seeker shrieked, yanking his arm back, staring at Knock Out like he was crazy. "What the Pit is that stuff?!"

"Hydrogen peroxide. It's for cleaning those nasty cuts before it gets infected." Knock Out tried not to seem amused by Starscream's shocked reaction.

"Why does it have to burn? No! Get that away from me!" Knock Out was about to administer more of the burning liquid on Starscreams other wounds, but he had already sprinted off the berth and out of the med. bay. Knock Out only sighed, shaking his head.

:: Breakdown, come in, Breakdown. I like to report a runner from the med. bay. ::

Breakdown was in the hallway, headed to where Knock Out was at with more medical supplies. He spotted the Seeker running in his direction. :: You mean Starscream? I thought you always keep tabs on your patients. ::

:: Yeah, well, accidents happen. Bring him back, will ya, buddy? ::

:: Yeah, yeah. :: The mech sighed heavily. Starscream was about to rush past Breakdown, completely unaware that Breakdown had orders to drag him right back to the med. bay.

Literary, that's what Breakdown did. Tripping the Seeker by only sticking his foot out, Starscream fell painfully face first into the metallic catwalk. Maybe it was just him, but Breakdown felt a bit of joy from the Starscreams pain, dragging the patient down the hall by his ankle with his free hand while the other was holding the supplies.

:: Got 'em. Mind telling me what's up this time? :: Breakdown cracked a twisted grin from hearing Starscream begging for him not take him Knock Out's med. bay., the Primus damned Pit hole that even Unicron himself wouldn't wish on his greatest enemies..

Starscream may have his dramatic moments, although this is a pretty accurate description.

:: Hydrogen peroxide. I don't know how to describe the pain. All I know it's strong enough to send Starscream runnin' as if Megatron was after his Spark for the umpteenth time. :: He causally shrugs as the doors to the med. bay opened.

"You sure work fast. And you got the supplies too."

The dark blue shirt wearing mech rolled his golden eyes. "Yeah, I don't need any help or anything. Thanks for asking." First, Breakdown sets down the box of supplies, then he helps Knock Out strap Starscream onto one of the berths, ignoring violent threats and avoiding punches and scratches to the face (the guy still had amazingly sharp nails).

The Energon binds (is that what they are called?) securely pinned down Starscream's scrawny wrist and ankles.

"Knock Out! As the second in command, I order you to release me!" Panic was infused with the Seeker's high pitched shriek. Breakdown stood back, leaning against the wall as he observed Knock Out continuing to give Starscream his treatment.

Out of the med. bey went out Starscream, twitching traumatized by the pain he went through. Covered in bandages to hide his wounds, he honestly thought Knock Out made it more painful than it needed in revenge from when Starscream scratched his finish one time as a consequence of racing against the humans.

"Sadist medic…"

"Please, do come back again." He growled hearing the same medic taunting him. "It gets rather lonely in here with the lack of test subj- patients." And that was it until the doors slammed shut with a laughing medic behind it.

"You're just making him dislike you more than usual, you know that right?" Breakdown knew his redheaded partner wouldn't care what other's think of him (unless it had something to do with his finish and appearance) and certainly doesn't give a flying frag to what Starscream thinks of him.

Knock Out leaned to the side, a hand on resting on his hip. "Ah let the femme throw his tantrum. Trust me, he would be whining even more if his limbs got infected and fell off, and human arms aren't easy to reattach." He stated as once already he had to replace Starscream's arm as it mysteriously fell off and misplaced for reasons unknown.

"But to be on the safe side, how about you and I take a little break outside of the ship?" Another encounter with Starscream would most likely not end well. Besides, it is the perfect excuse to get off board the Nemesis. Megatron wouldn't mind either (not like they will ask anyway) as there was nothing important to do. If so, he would just contact them via comm link in case of an emergency.

Breakdown was all on that idea. "You have a place in mind?"

"Not really. It'll just a be a little stroll around town. I hate to admit that these bodies of ours might even allow us to gain a new perspective on the humans."

"And when did you became ever so eager to learn about humans?"

"When I found out this species make sweet rides."

The duo eventually arrived in the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada so they wouldn't get detected by their sudden arrival. Then again, it was getting pretty late as the moon started to make itself known and its inhabitants were either at home or preparing to.

Breakdown looked around the rather bland town. "Wasn't this the place where you would street race at?"

"Before Starscream cut off my groundbridge privileges? Yep."

"You lost your groundbridge privileges, and yet, look at where you're at now."

"Let's not forget who opened the groundbridge and walked in before me, so if we do get in trouble, it's on you," Breakdown didn't even have to look at Knock Out to know he was smirking. He was still holding a grudge about him leaving Knock Out on the computer alone.

Knock Out walked forward, "Are you going to stand there?" Breakdown sighed and followed the red mech.

Arriving in the town, it was even emptier than expected aside from the occasional bystanders, all afraid to come anywhere near the visitors. Knock Out could tell because a teen took one look at Breakdown and started to walk faster in the opposite direction.

Knock Out laughed. "They are imitated by you."

"As they all should." Breakdown plainly spoke, looking down at the short mech before he changed the subject. "Do you even know we are going?"

"Nope. We're out on a stroll, remember? Though, there has to be something to do out here.. I would rather enter another street race." Knock Out paused, seeing no reason to run down that road.

"If nothing fun happens, I'm gonna make my own fun by blowing something up. What do those humans call it… a gas station? Those are like Energon storages right?" Knock Out was about to answer the brute's question, that is until another man purposely bump into Breakdown.

"Move it." Darkly spat the muscular human.

"You were in my way, so how about you watch where you are going?" The man turned back and returned the threatening glare back at Breakdown. Based off looks alone, black unkempt hair with a matching goatee and scruffy face, it made him look as if he was in his early thirties.

"Ha! What are going to do about it, freak?" The bearded man laughs coldy, shoving Breakdown back threatenly. Breakdown wasn't going to take that laying down; the Mech in retaliation swung his arm giving the the guy a good punch in the face, with compressed force of course, sending him stumbling backwards. Wiping his mouth feeling something wet running down it, found out that it was his own crimson blood coming from his mouth.

"Hmhp. You're not bad," Breakdown was caught thrown off guard by the man's half hearted compliment, still remaining alert. "Think you have what it takes to fight?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Depends, are you two cops?"

"Do we look like cops to you?" Knock Out finally spoke up in the first time in minutes.

"I guess not. You two would be the weirdest cops I've met. Alright, follow me," Having no reason why not to follow a stranger they just met, the twosome trailed behind him without a sound. It wasn't too long until they reached their destination. The lead them through a dark alleyway to a building that looked worn down from the outside.

The man knocked on the door in a specific rhythm, a code of some type Knock Out assumed, as someone from the other side answered to it by opening the door.

"Yo, Donny," The other man exchanged an handshake in a warm greeting to the bearded man, 'Donny'. His attention wandered to the two unfamiliar men in the back. "And new people. What, are they fighters too?"

"I know the red one doesn't look much of a fighter, though his buddy here shows some potential."

Knock Out crossed his arms with a 'hmph' clearly offended while Breakdown playfully slapped Knock Out's arm saying 'calm down you sensitive glitch'.

"Whatever you say. Come right in."

The three men entered the building as it held a club inside; you know, the average pool tables in the back, guys sitting up front near the bar drinking until their hearts content as the smell of alcohol lingers the air, and of course music pumping from the speakers as bodies were moving to it on the dance floor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, in Breakdown's mind anyway.

Then again, he never been to a club, neither has Knock Out. Unless you want to count back on Cybertron before the war started which was a grand total about a few times.

"Why did you ask if we were cops?" Breakdown questioned the guy who brought them here, failing to understand why anyone would be interested in a normal bar (he assumes it's a normal bar, for all he knows).

"Not exactly what I would call 'illegal'." Being a Decepticon who participated in illegal racing, Knock Out would be the one to know this.

"This is just a cover up; the real fun's in here." On the opposite side of the place, past all of the dancers (human's have a strange way of dancing..), was another door behind it were stairs leading downwards to somewhere below; nearly too dark to see for the human eyes.

"Watch your step," Donny warned as he was the first one down.

"This place should invest in a light," sarcastically muttered Knock Out, feeling the area for a railing to grab onto.

"Before I forgot, what are y'all names?"

"Um, Knock Out."

"Breakdown."

"Knock Out and Breakdown? Nicknames, huh? You'll fit right in," the ruby mech and blue warrior were confused by Donny's statement, though they didn't have time to utter a word as another door was opened, lights blinding their eyes, exposed to the harsh rays without warning. When they opened, they suddenly got wider. Donny grinned at the guys astonished look, "Welcome boys to the Cage."

The room was extremely bigger than anticipated despite there not being enough to fill it entirely. Enthusiast roaring came from spectators, either cheering or booing down the fighters in different rings as there appeared to be a total of five, the biggest one in the center of the area hinting where the intense ones are held. You could hear how each one went just by listening to the crowd.

The place was fairly lit, of all the lights coming from the ceiling like big, bright stars in space that blinds you if one would stare into it.

Breakdown winced slightly, spotting one of the challengers being thrown out of the ring by his opponent, swearing he heard something break when he landed brutally on his back. He chuckles darkly, seeing that said opponent didn't waste a minute to beat the grounded guy in the face. Shame that no one decided to intervene until the guy nearly died from blood lost.

"Looks like my kind of place."

The victor from the fight Breakdown witnessed a few moments ago, got up on the stage, raising his fist in the air in a victorious stance. The crowd cheered more, the winner's booming voice ruled supreme over theirs as he said, "Is there anyone else who dares to challenge me: The Pulveriser!?"

A smirk that often read as trouble and deviousness found its way on the face of Knock Out. "Breakdown here would."

His words caused a disturbing wave of silence; no one have seen these new people here before and here they are now, foolishing challenging the one known as The Pulveriser.

Breakdown blinked, slightly uneasy from the funny glances from the crowd. "Knock Out, what are you thinking?" Questioning Knock Out's action's was all too common for the yellowed eyed mech.

Knock Out's response was cut short by sharp voice, "What do we have here? New fresh meat for me to pound?" His adoring fans laughed when he did.

"Tch. You ain't so tough. I've seen better fighters than you in a scrapyard." Breakdown returned the banter. His wording may be a little off because of it's Cybertronian origin, nonetheless, everyone easily grasp its meaning as an insult.

"Then come up here and prove it. I need a new punching bag anyways."

"Funny, I thought the same thing." The crowd moved away allowing Breakdown access to the ring, but Knock Out stopped him before he proceeded.

"Don't tell me you're gonna talk me out of this, Knock Out, it was your idea."

"Who said anything about stopping you, by all means, beat that fleshy in a pulp - as I know you can. You gotta make him suffer too." There goes that conniving smile again. "Make him think he's winning, and then bring on the hurt. Just hold back on that strength of yours, don't wanna make it appear super easy for you."

"Whatever you say, Red."

Once Breakdown stepped into the ring, carefully navigating past a crimson puddle, he and The Pulverizer were exchanging dirty looks. This probably went without saying that Breakdown was just itching to get into another fight, mostly his long time foe Bulkhead. Ah, beggars can't be choosers, goes the saying.

"You know the rules, no hitting below the belt, no - ah hell with it, just fight!" The referee himself wanted to get this match started as soon as possible, eager to see the outcome as the rest.

Swung first was Pulveriser, and without boxing gloves to cushion the blow, it would have gave Breakdown a stinging feeling in his face if he hadn't moved back his head to dodge it. He jerks his head again to the right to evade another punch, remaining on the offensive side for the moment. His opponent was angered, if not offended from the lack of action Breakdown was giving him. The spectators, too were starting to get disappointed, jeering at the mech.

That ceased when Breakdown got one clear hit in the face and repaid the man the same thing, stumbling back from the impact left him dumbfounded.

"Lucky shot.." The Pulveriser spat some blood out of his mouth. Not too long later, he started to charge at Breakdown.

"I must say, your friend is holding himself up pretty well."

"That's Breakdown for you." Knock Out sounded almost proud when he turns his head to Donny.

"Usually, not many last long against him, especially when he gets his opponents on the ground. All I'm sayin' is you better hope Breakdown doesn't get thrown on his back like that last ones." The Pulverizer was known for destroying his victims when they are helplessly on the ground, hence why he got his nickname.

_Mind getting knocked down?_ Read a digital text that entered Breakdown's processor in mid fight. He was able to glance briefly to the sidelines as his eyes spotted Knock Out with his arms crossed, grinning amusedly.

_And why would I do that?_

_Just do it. Then, on my signal, show them what you're really made of._

_I'm wondering why I'm still listening to you. Fine, you know what you are doing._

Very reluctant against the redhead's idea, his opponent's foot left the ground preparing to unbalance him with a swift kick as Breakdown foresaw. Pretending to make an effort to dodge it, not wanting the other to become suspicious of anything, the blue haired fighter was kicked onto the stage's hard floor as it was the first real damage he had taken (which actually caused him a little more pain than he intended to receive).

Hard to believe something as weak as a kick made him feel something in his chassis er body..

_Knock Out, I'm gonna kill you when this is over._ Getting his hind handed to him by the Autobots is a different story, purposely allow a mere human to do the same was just plain humiliating.

_Aw. Did the big bad Breakdown get his aft kicked too hard? Don't worry, your medic says you'll live._ The only thing that prevented Breakdown from jumping over the ring to punch Knock Out in the face was solely because they were friends.

Really. That was probably it.

Seeing Breakdown was down for the count, The Pulverizer scoffed "weak" under his breath.

"Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!" Cheered loudly the crowd (except Knock Out) as they awaited their idol to use his signature move.

Breakdown held onto the illusion of being too weak to see clearly see what was going on, let alone get up. However, he did catch what the Pulverizer was planning to do once he was standing onto the steel beams the the ropes were tied around.

_Waiting for that signal._

_Good. Keep waiting._

Knock Out watched the man's movements waiting for the perfect opportunity.

_Wait for it…_ The guy leaped in the air._ Now!_

In a flash that almost seemed too unreal, he rolled out of the way, letting the Pulverizer kneel his elbow in the spot where Breakdown was suppose to be. You know that had to hurt when a pained yelled escaped his lips. Then the pained fighter was absurdly pulled back from the collar of his shirt, tossed on his feet before getting smacked down in the face by a huge fist. The only thing that the Pulverizer could process was the barrage of blows Breakdown was giving him.

To make matters worst, Breakdown was hardly holding back his strength (partially pissed was the reason behind it) as some bones were heard breaking, blood specks decorating the stage floor.

There was no rules that he said he couldn't do that. What else do you expect from a Decepticon?

After a couple of moments of that, Breakdown effortlessly picked up his nearly crippled opponent. With a powerful grunt, the Pulveriser was sent flying out of the ring, and ironically landed in the same place he tossed his previous opponent.

The room went quiet as the audience was completely shocked at what they witnessed from the new fighter, then out of nowhere they started to cheer, whooping and whistling loudly. It made him feel like he was gladiador in the pits of Kaon.

And what would every other warrior do when he won a battle? Enjoy the crowd cheering his name as he only entertains them with the tough guy performance by challenging anyone else to come up to fight him.

Knock Out shook his head, amused of how silly Breakdown looked while he was enjoying himself. The next thing he knew, there was something papery being slapped in his hands.

"What's this for?"

"It's your winnings. I made a bet that Breakdown would win against the pulverised Pulverizer," he chuckles from the little wordplay.

"So what you're telling me here is that the more fights Breakdown wins, the more money we get?"

"Exactly. People here bet on who's gonna win, a friendly little sport if it doesn't break out in another fight itself. I thought I help you two out a bit."

"Thanks." came Knock Out with a smile that wasn't filled with sarcasm or shrewdness.

A couple of hours have passed and Breakdown was already commenced in this fifth battle. Only the first night in the Cage and it appeared that he already riled up his own fanclub as more people seemed to crowd around his fights more than the others.

Knock Out was all too much familiar of Breakdown's fighting style, sitting back where there was a mini bar, chatting a bit with Donny who on the other hand was everything but bored with Breakdown.

"That friend you got there is something else. How he is able to go on his fifth fight without breaking a sweat is beyond me." Knock Out did keep out certain things that would give away their true identities or raise questioning.

Donny turns his head away from Breakdown and back to the redhead to ask, "Can you even fight?"

Knock Out swiveled around his chair, staring back at Donny in an offensive manner. "Make no mistake, I am a skilled fighter, thank you very much."

"Then tell me why aren't you fighting like your friend over there?"

"Do you know how messy and time consuming it is to wipe the loser's blood off my clothes? No thank you, I rather keep them stained free."

Breakdown's clothes were dark, so seeing crimson was near impossible to spot.

"Ah, so you're one of those." The last time Knock Out had heard those words was from Starscream when he disapproved Knock Out's choice in vehicle modes, so hearing this again made him wonder.

Feeling like there was nothing else to do, both of the men continued to watch Breakdown dominate another poor soul. Knock Out thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when Breakdown was panting.

Is Breakdown getting tired? Sure looks that way as Knock Out noticed the brut's movements were slowly down, yet he was on the top of his game.

"I think this will be his last fight. Then we shall take our leave for the night."

"Aw, you can't spare a little more time here? Barely got to know ya."

"Wish I could but the big lug over looks like he will pass out. Believe me when I say I will not be the one to carry his heavy body out of here." Megatron is another reason they need to hightail out of there. If the War Lord know those two snuck out of the ship without his permission, they would end up looking like Starscream was today.

"I gotcha. Oh, there's something I need to tell you about this place: You are absolutely not allowed to tell anyone about this place. Especially the cops. It was a risk telling you guys, though you're okay."

"My lips are seal." Knock Out made the two finger zip motion over his lips. He leaves the place after Breakdown won another battle and collected the money.

"Never seen you this happy to fight someone unless it was Bulkhead."

"Don't get me wrong, none of those humans was remotely close to fighting that pile of scrap. They were alright." Breakdown shrugged his bulky shoulders.

The next couple of seconds were silent until Breakdown nonchalantly spoke.

"... I'm hungry."

Knock Out frowned as his stomach started to growl. "Me too… Has to be a decent food establishment out here. Drinking Energon isn't satisfying as it used to be."

"Good. I thought that was just me."

Back at on the _Nemesis_, Soundwave was on the keyboards, partly on task and the other was focused on Laserbeak, lightly playing with the tike by using his black and purple tentacles to teach him how to stand.

He constantly checked the surveillance cameras to make sure none of the Vehicons or Megatron were about to enter the bridge. He would not- will not explain his reasonings for playing with a child.

Something went PING on the screen. Facing up, it's Knock Out trying to contact him.

"Hey, Soundwave, how's it going?" Knock Out greeted Soundwave in his usual tone.

Not a minute passed before Knock Out received a message._ What are you doing are you off of the ship?_

"Just getting some fresh air." His curt replied stirred something in Soundwave, though he remained emotionless.

"... and getting something to eat." He finished. "Do you want anything?" It was true that Soundwave too was getting tiresome of the same taste of Engeron. Maybe due to the cause that they were Techno-Organics and the Energon wasn't satisfying their organic half.

In his head, Soundwave receives the name of the place Knock Out and Breakdown were at. Soundwave opened a new window on the computer, entering the name in the data web, or the internet the human's call it, and looked it up. It was an italian themed restaurant.

He started to look at the menu they provided on the site, carefully decided what he wanted based off of the pictures like a kid would since human culinary wasn't common for the mech.

He chose something that was called 'spaghetti' and Laserbeak was pointing at it too, almost as if wanted some too. Good thing there was also a kid's meal.

"So that's what you want? What about Lord Megatron?"

_Hold on._

Soundwave requested Megatron to come down to the bridge which in fact the War Lord was already making his way down there.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Megatron asked. Soundwave pointed a finger to the screen. What he saw first was Knock Out's icon and food menu.

"Do you want anything?" Soundwave repeated in Knock Out's voice.

Megatron scanned over the menu, thinking over what he wanted. "I want the... ravioli."

Just then, the doors hissed opening with the seeker we all known to hate… Or tolerate at times. It depends on the mood. There was also a small group of Vehicon-Human soldiers behind him.

"My Lord, I'm afraid that I am unable to find- what is going on here?"

"Knock Out is getting everyone food." Megatron simply answered, resenting his anger for the Seeker.

"That's right, so you better behave if you want me to bring you back something~" Knock Out sang in a teasing manner that he knew Starscream would get mad at.

His planned worked, hearing the Seeker growled in annoyance made him smile.

"Do you want anything or not? Otherwise, I'll just get you nothing because this line is getting shorter and we're almost to the front."

"Grr… Um… This lasagna?"

"C-commander Starscream?" Nervously spoke the Techno-Organic Steve, head barely able to look Starscream's eyes.

"What?"

"C-can we have something too?" By the looks of it, Steve was like the representative of the other Vehicons as they were too scared to speak on their minds.

"Was that the Vehicons?" asked Knock Out.

Megatron replied, eyes on the trembling drones. "Yes, and they want something to eat as well."

"How many?"

"Five."

"We'll bring them back something." Doesn't matter if they are Vehicon-Humans, they still don't have the right to choose. "Okay, all the orders are down. With any luck we'll be there in about 15 minutes." Knock Out stated.

"Breakdown! Don't give me that 'my arms are too tired' slag, you are going to help carry this!" And then connections went offline.

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Laserbeak, and the Vehicons all awaited silently in the room. Soon a call from Knock Out and Breakdown came in requesting for a groundbridge.

Breakdown came out of it first, carry mostly all of the bags that Knock Out put on him on the act of sheer laziness. The most the medic was holding was two.

Breakdown carefully sets down everything the floor, giving his arms a break. Megatron's red optics slid over to Knock Out, spotting the medic pathetically hiding something behind his back.

"Knock Out, what is that behind your back?"

Knock Out's delayed response made Megatron form a more threatening glare.

Breakdown found it was best to speak on his partner's behalf. "My Lord, Knock Out is refusing to share the breadsticks."

* * *

**One does not simply eat all of the breadsticks themselves. When you bring some breadsticks, you better share with me.**

**Sorry for being late! My computer was acting up all week so I couldn't write! And then, when I got my chromebook, I was able to write more so I guess that was an upside… Then again, I had tons of school stuff to do…**

**To make up for the lost time, I ended up making the chapter a little bit longer than usual. (To see me write a chapter that's 5,000 words will not be happening often unless something big is going on.)**

**Come on now, I love Knock Out and Breakdown so much to kinda give the their own chapter.**

**Honestly, I would love to be a Decepticon, I have the mindset :3. But alas, I'm naturally too nice and caring, and more importantly, I would probably piss off half the people there so guess I'm with the Autobots. As long as Smokescreen is my friend, I'm fine.**

**Guys, I am sorry that I suck at fight scenes. T-T. It's not really my thing even though I still try to learn how to make better ones.**

**Next chapter will also be on the Decepticons because why not? And then back to the Autobots before going and so on.**

**I can only pray to Primus that it won't take me 2 weeks to write this...**

**Before I forget, I went back to chapters 1 and 3 to fix Arcee's appearance and Laserbeak. Mostly Laserbeak because for some strange reason, I thought he was grey (I blame the lighting on my T.V)**


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

**Now, to do the responses for the two anons for the last chapter:**

**To anon #1: You better share them breadsticks. *cocks gun***

**To anon #2: Well, you're in luck! This chapter is mostly revolved around Laserbeak. Laserbeak is equivalent to a four year old and your other questions and concerns will hopefully be answered in the following chapter.**

**Please enjoy. :3**

* * *

It was just another day on the Nemesis, well as normal it can get with part of the crew as Techno-Organics anyway. Low Autobot activity means there isn't not a thing to do if you weren't the Vehicons who were either out mining or guarding the ship. Even then, it's considered boring.

Megatron shared the same feeling. His plans to destroy the Autobots were put on hold until he and his crew were no longer puny and squishable. Just the other day, a lone Vehicon soldier was walking down the same isle Megatron walked on. The problem with this was that the soldier didn't see his Lord down there.

Needless to say, everyone started to watch where they step that day and so on as they preferred not to end up like the guy who nearly stomped on Megatron.

Poor David. He survived an ambush from the Autobots only to be brought down by none other than his leader.

Thankfully, there wasn't a repeat of that incident when Megatron went to the bridge to check on Soundwave's process. It was understatement to say that he hated his small size; how else would he make his enemies fear him if they have to face downward?

He has the brute strength, extremely loud voice, and that death glare still working for him, that's for certain.

The door to the bridge slid open. Megatron stepped in the room were Soundwave is usually at. Noticing the TIC's absence raised suspicion. The faceless Mech was usually present before the sun came up (in Megatron's case that was too early he tries to tell him).

He was dedicated to his work. Megatron couldn't find a way to talk him out of it and just allowed it to be. Besides, it wasn't causing any harm. As long Soundwave doesn't arrive a minute after 8:00 a.m; standard working time depending on the day.

Assuming that nothing bad happened to Soundwave, Megatron simply waited for his TIC's arrival. He figured the mech was getting his morning Energon or something trivial that caused his delay.

He crossed his arm-servos and waited…

And waited…

And waited.

About 45 minutes of waiting went by and the Warlord lost every ounce of patients. "Where the slag is Soundwave!?" He growled angrily. Almost on cue, the metallic doors hissed open, light footsteps were heard coming out of it.

Unfortunately, it belonged to Starscream. Certainly not the mech Megatron wanted to see.

"Starscream!" The former seeker jumped when his named was called out like was already in trouble. "Where is Soundwave?"

"I haven't a clue, Lord Megatron. Why?" Starscream asked.

Megatron pointed to Soundwave's empty workspace. "Because he's not here," he tried to restrained from yelling again. "Go check his quarters. If you run into him, tell him that I'm waiting."

"Yes, My Liege." Starscream turned around, suppressing a smile at the thought of the perfect Soundwave finally getting in trouble. It was enough to make him giggle in delight, which he did silently.

Arriving to Soundwave's door, he knocked, calling out in a song-like tone, "Soundwave! Our Lord and Master is waiting for you." There wasn't a response.

"Soundwave?" After a few more moments of silence, Starscream allowed himself to enter Soundwave's room, completely thrown off by from what he witness.

Soundwave lied on the floor; berth was too high to lay on as he slept on a makeshift bed made completely out of blankets (hey, it's really not that bad as it seems). What made it so humorous to Starscream is that A. The mech is still sleeping, snoring softly with his mouth opened in a small 'O" shape. B. Laserbeak is also sleep, cuddling Soundwave's chest with a protecting arm over him.

Oh, won't he just enjoy the sight of the TIC being chewed out for something small as oversleeping. Starscream wishes he had a camera on him to savor this moment.

Then he remembers why he's here in the room to begin with. Guess it's time to wake him up…

He's not going to wake him up the simple way, no, Starscream is going to enjoy this.

Ceasing all laughter and quietly leaning down to the point Starscream's lips were a few inches apart from Soundwave's ear. What he planned to do would make Knock Out one of the most mature mechs on bored.

He inhaled deeply before shouting "SOUNDWAVE!" in the sensitive ear of the black haired TIC.

Starscream's voice as it is sounds scratchy and annoying like nails on a chalkboard. When he is yelling, well, that sound is ten times worst with a dash of pain on the side.

Defensive systems online, Soundwave jolted up awake startled by the ear-piercing sound, automatically shoved the rude awakener backed into a portal of blue and green that disappeared after swallowing the seeker.

The same noise shocked Laserbeak awake, clinging onto Soundwave's torso when the scene unfolded.

He calmed the child, not quite sure what triggered his defensive systems to activate. Not putting too much thought into it as a moment of realization came over him when he checked the time.

It was 11:45 a.m.

Slag…

Soundwave rushes to his work post, tightly holding Laserbeak, half out of breath, greeted by a very irritated Megatron on the way.

It was clear Megatron was ticked, not like being kept waiting or tolerating tardiness, Soundwave especially. "So, you finally decided to show. What kept you?" He raised an eyebrow catching his TIC barely being able to keep his head up from dipping down.

"Soundwave!" Soundwave jerked his head up, resuming attention to the leader. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Shaking his head in a 'no' motion, he unintentionally lets out a small yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Well, you have to take some things into some consideration, My Liege," Soundwave and Megatron faced the entrance to spot Knock Out leaning on the entrance door for Primus knows how long.

The ruby mech stepped forward. "Soundwave is used to working long hours in front of a screen as it is- very unhealthy for human eyes itself need I add, and there's also another thing he has to keep his eye on.." His eyes trailed on the fear stricken Laserbeak, most likely like that because the scary Megatron was in the room.

If it wasn't for the visor that hid half of Soundwave's face, everyone could have seen the bags under his droopy eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Even Soundwave can't do all of that alone without experiencing a mild case of exhaustion. It's a miracle he's still standing and functioning."

Great, this is all Megatron needs; a sleep deprived TIC. Given their current predicament, Lord Megatron needs Soundwave to be on his toes at all times, not toppling over.

Groaning, trying to come up with a solution, Megatron finally had one after careful thought.

"Soundwave, I am ordering for you to rest for the remainder of the day," calmly spoke Megatron.

Knock Out and Soundwave faces twisted into a 'what?' expression.

"And Laserbeak will be monitored by you, Knock Out."

"E-excuse me? I have to what?!" The medic stuttered, not believing what his ears just heard.

Megatron scowled. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is! I'm a doctor, not a sparklingsitter!" The redhead complained. There was no way in Pit he was waste his time watching over a child. "Please, My Lord, there has to be another solution…"

"Hmph. Very well."

A breath of relieved air escaped out of Knock Out's mouth, "T-thank you…"

"You, Breakdown, and Starscream will watch after him." corrected Megatron.

That's even worse.

"What..?!" Knock Out shrunk down and shut his mouth when Megatron glared down at him.

"Do not argue with my decision! You will follow my orders, do I make myself clear!?"

"Crystal…"

"Good," the War Lord straighten himself up before talking to Soundwave. "Now, where is Starscream? I find it odd that he didn't return back the same time you arrived as I did send him to find you."

"..." Oh, that was the thing that bothered Soundwave this morning. Megatron knew something was up when Soundwave dropped his shoulders in sudden realization. The dark trench coat wearer pulled up a map of the planet Earth, zooming in on a specific location on his visor.

"Why are you showing me the coordinates to the arctic?... Why is Starscream there?"

"You see, what had happen was…" began a recording from Soundwave before being stopped.

"Nevermind, I don't need to know anymore.." By those words alone, there's no need to hear the rest as it will only cause more headache. "Groundbridge him back."

Complying to Megatron's orders, Soundwave opened the bridge using the last set of coordinates that was used. Soon after, Starscream stepped out, shivering from the frigid weather he was forcefully shoved into.

Bright side to this: Starscream still had his trench coat that retained some warmth. And the bad side, he hates Soundwave more than ever as the feeling was greatly shown by a glare colder than the arctic climate.

"Oops." Mouthed a recording of Knock Out, Soundwave resisting a grin.

Anyway, right after listening to a very ticked off Starscream complain, followed by strong resistance of being told his assignment to watch Laserbeak (Megatron threatening the Seeker to shut up), there was a decision being made that Knock Out and Breakdown caring over the child first, and then to Starscream when the time comes.

Soundwave didn't say a single word of this, pretty much because he didn't have a say in anything when Megatron is involved or anyone in that matter.

For Laserbeak, he heard everything and detest the idea of not being around Soundwave. He did what every sparkling did when something isn't going their way; he cried and whined and threw a fit like Starscream does when a plan goes horribly wrong.

Everyone covered their ears, trying to block out the high pitched crying. Soundwave soothe Laserbeak with a small rattle that the child ever so loved.

Knock Out shook his head at the contempt child shaking the toy, easily amused by the light rattles it gave off. "This is going to be a long day…"

Then the silent mech handed off the child to Knock Out. There was a cold chill that shivered down the medic's spine when Soundwave paused in the brief moment of the hand off, as if he was giving Knock Out a warning glare that he couldn't see. It was the same when Soundwave glanced over to Starscream before leaving the room.

They both gulped after reading over a text they just received.

_If anything happens to Laserbeak, you are slagged._

Megatron didn't fathom the reason why his SIC and medic looked like they just witnessed Unicron, something else caught his attention.

"What is that smell?" said the disgusted Megatron.

Knock Out and Starscream took a whiff of the air before being thrown back by the smell.

Starscream waved at the air while the other hand was used to pinch his nose. "Primus, it's revolting!"

"Where is it coming from?" As if that question needed an answer, Knock Out looked down at Laserbeak in his arms.

"Please tell me you didn't…" He unwilling pulls back the child's pants, quickly releasing it after seeing what he didn't need to see. "Yeah…. There is no way I'm changing that. Here ya go Starscream, have fun."

"You must be out of your processor if you think I'm going to do that!"

The two were going back and forth at it until Megatron yelled, "Enough!" and the two mechs shut their mouths.

"I don't care who does it, but if I have to smell this putrid odor for another nano-click, both of you will find yourselves kicked off of the flight deck by my foot!"

"Y-yes, My Lord!" Motivated by fear, the twosome dashed out of the room with the sparkling.

"He just had to be a sparkling out of all things..." Megatron frowned, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Knock Out had the fun privilege of changing Laserbeak's diaper.

Which didn't turn out fun at all.

It started when they were in the washroom, Knock Out having to do most of the work while Starscream kept his distance from the mini Soundwave. It didn't last as Knock Out requested for Starscream's assistance with a few things, one being to disposed of the full diaper ("How can something so small produce something so disgusting?"). And another having to wrap on another clean diaper on the child.

Starscream didn't know what happens when you don't put on a child's diaper on quick enough, primary boys, as he soon found out.

Apparently, Laserbeak.. leaked all over Starscream and- excuse the word play, he was pissed. Lucky for Knock Out, he wasn't anywhere near the former seeker when he was sprayed on by the tike.

Once Laserbeak was all cleaned up with a fresh diaper on him, Starscream wasted no time jumping into the showers to cleanse himself.

"Gross as that may have been, that was a little funny." Laughed Knock Out, walking in the hall carrying Laserbeak, who was half paying attention to him as he was being distracted by the toy rattle. Where did Soundwave get that?

It's weird, giving Laserbeak another look, he was cute. Laserbeak giggled when a finger was tickling his little neck. The red 'con gave a small smile before it quickly turned upside down when Laserbeak pull his fingers into his mouth.

Knock Out retracted his fingers and wiped the drool off. "That's right, you weren't fed today, weren't you…" Making a short stop by the Energon storage room, Knock Out picked up a cube for little Laserbeak to drink.

He sat him down and placed the cube right down next to the child. Though, Laserbeak didn't pick it up, he only stared at the cube then back at Knock Out.

"What?" He blinked in confusion seeing Laserbeak reach over to him. Eventually, Knock Out got the hint of what Laserbeak wanted him to do. "You want me to feed you?"

The black haired child nodded.

"You have two arms that aren't broken, use them." Coldly replied the red medic, soon noticing the tears forming in Laserbeak's eyes.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! Just no crying!" He ended up holding the kid's drink while he drank.

"This is a terrible drink.." Breakdown frowned at the cup in his hand, putting it aside on the table. At the same time, the doors were opened.

"Knock Out? Why is Laserbeak with you?"

"Haven't you heard? We're sparklingsitters today, Megatron's orders." Breakdown watched as Laserbeak was sat down on the table.

"Why? Did something happen to Soundwave?"

Knock Out crossed his arms. "Other than our glorious leader giving him the day off? Then yes."

"Wow, are you serious? Didn't Megatron cared about us like that."

"It was only because Soundwave was overworked. I don't even blame him anymore after having to watch over that," He pointed a finger at Laserbeak, innocently looking up with a 'Hmm?' expression.

"Aw. He's so cute." Breakdown cooed, leaning down to tickle Laserbeak.

Knock Out rolled his eyes at his partner's foolishness. He then gasped in horror as he saw what his partner was doing next. "BREAKDOWN! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"What are you talking about?" Nonchalantly responded the buff mech.

What gotten Knock Out all strung up was Breakdown tossing Laserbeak in the air and catching him. Laserbeak enjoyed being the the air and falling into Breakdown's arms.

"You're going to drop him!"

"I'm not going to do that. Geez, shift it down a gear, will you?" He continued tossing him in the air.

"Breakdown, I am serious, quit it!"

"Okay, Red," He rest the disappointed Laserbeak in his arms. "Just calm down."

"You don't understand. If anything happens to Laserbeak, Soundwave will not hesitated to cut off our heads."

"You are being paranoid. Isn't that that right, Laserbeak? Knock Out's a jerk for ruining our fun, right?"

"..Kno… Ow.." came a strained low voice that got the two mechs' eyes widen.

Laserbeak repeated, "Kno..ck.. Owt…" he tried harder to get the words to come out clearer. "Knock Out."

"He can talk.. Can you say 'Breakdown'?"

"Brea… ow.." Laserbeak frown frustrated. "Breaky!"

"I guess that works for now.. Hmm?" Laserbeak was reaching for the cup that Breakdown was drinking from before. He picked it up from the table and showed it to kid. "You want some? I didn't care for it, though you might like it."

Laserbeak took a small sip of it and smacked his lips to the bitter taste. He liked it as Breakdown allowed him to drink it more of it. He had to move it away from Laserbeak a few times because he was drinking it too fast.

"Careful. Can't have ya purging your tanks." Warned Breakdown as the cup was nearly emptied.

Laserbeak burped and made Breakdown chuckle.

About ten minutes later, Laserbeak was crawling around the room in fast circles like a child on a sugar rush.

"What in the name of the Allspark did you give him?"

"Uh.. Coffee?"

"Damn it, Breakdown, you don't let a kid drink coffee! It's like giving a child 50 rust sticks!" dramatically groaned Knock Out. "I read about it effects on the human body not too long ago… He will be like this for the next couple of hours."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I didn't know what you were letting him drink! If I knew it was coffee, I would have stopped you!"

* * *

**I thank techna96 for the coffee idea! I also thank the second anon for giving me the idea of Laserbeak having to get a diaper change.**

**I swear, these chapters are getting longer and longer. Which means, this chapter is going to end up being two parts.. The next part will be on hold until I can update my other story..**

**Poor Breaky… He didn't know coffee was bad for children to drink… I don't know why my friends down want me drinking coffee. So what if I'm already hyper?**

**And Starscream did deserve what came to him. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Starscream, I just like seeing him in pain.**

**You scratch Knock Out's face, you are being sent to the Arctic, Glitch! And you did wake up Soundwave. SHAME ON YOU! XD**

**I hope you guys like it! :3**


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

"Why are you so red?"

"What are these called?"

"Why can't I fly?"

"Can I have more coffee? Pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease, pweeeeeeeeeeeeasse?" It was one question after another as Knock Out and Breakdown didn't know how much they could take before their heads explode.

"Laserbeak, no… Please be quiet.." Breakdown groaned. Why can't this child sit still? Better yet, shut his mouth?

"That coffee must have turbocharged his systems…" Truth be told, Knock Out now prefers Laserbeak to be as mute as Soundwave. "We just have to wait until he tires himself out."

"Which is like how long- Laserbeak, no! Don't climb on that!" Breakdown rushed to stop the kid from climbing one of the selves. Laserbeak didn't want to be held, struggling to break free. Breakdown had no choice but to set him back down on the floor for the time being. He zoomed off somewhere between a small crevice between two tables that almost met in a corner.

"You can't get me!" Playfully giggled the child.

Breakdown shook his head. "Leaving him in there isn't an option, is it?"

"I'm slowly debating it…" No, they couldn't leave him in there… "Putting him in a box is out of the question too. If Soundwave finds out- and we all know he will, he'll stuff us in a box and throw us off ship."

They paused hearing crunching sounds from the corner Laserbeak is in. Knock Out was confused. Breakdown's face lit up in sudden realization.

"What- oh slag! Don't eat those!" The bulky mech reach his hand behind the tables, gently pulling out Laserbeak. Knock Out spotted what the child held in his hands; a rust colored stick treat, half eaten.

"You had rust sticks and you didn't share?!" Knock Out glared at his partner.

Breakdown returns the glare with Laserbeak in his arms. "Look who's talking, Mr. I-don't-share-breadsticks."

"Don't use that against me. They were fragging delicious."

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you about the rust sticks; you're greedy as Hell. You even disobeyed Megatron's orders to give him one."

"It's not my fault I already licked all of them. That's how germs spread, my friend." Knock Out tried to play out the innocent act. "I was only trying to prevent our Lord from being sick."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You're lucky he didn't beat the scrap out of ya." Now attention back to Laserbeak. "Laserbeak, you don't eat those. They are not for you, do you understand?" Laserbeak frown nodding, lifting the rust stick near Breakdown's face apologetically.

It took a moment to realize what he wanted him to do. "Oh. You want me to have it?" Well, this felt awkward in an adorable way. "Uh… No… You can have it. I'm fine."

"Pwease?" Damn it. Laserbeak turned on the puppy eyes look on him.

Breakdown finally gave in. "I can't say no to you, can I?" And with that, the yellow eyed warrior took a bite from the partially eaten tasty rust stick. "At least you know how to share, unlike somebody." It was strange, Laserbeak moved the treat away from Breakdown's mouth when he was going to take another bite at it.

To his surprise, Laserbeak wanted to give the remaining treat to Knock Out.

"For me?" Dumbfounded, Knock Out pointed to himself as Laserbeak nodded, waving the rust stick in his general direction.

"Pwease eat it." Knock Out gently took the treat out of Laserbeak's hand and looks at it, then back at the child.

Knowing that there was no way out of this, Knock Out ate the rest of the rust stick. "Um.. Thank you. It was very delicious." A smiled slipped as he watch the child claps his hands in delight.

Laserbeak resumed crawling around the place, occasionally being pulled down from objects he was climbing on. As predicted, the effects of the caffeinated drink started to wear off, but not in the way as expected.

When the black haired child started to calm down, another problem occurred.

"Knock Out, you may want to see this," Breakdown was holding a rather sickly looking Laserbeak. His refusal to speak and quiet whining wasn't helping either.

"Set him on the table and I'll take a look at him." Breakdown did as so.

Knock Out ran his usually examinations procedures on Laserbeak. "My guess is the kid is suffering a little stomach ache. Letting him run around with a tank full of Energon, coffee, and rust sticks was not a smart choice." Knock Out carefully picks up the child, completely unaware that his facial expression changed. "For now, little Laserbeak needs some rest."

"Uh, KO?"

"What?"

"You may want to put him down. He looks like he's about to purge his-"

There was a low retching noise and the next thing he knew, Knock Out's shirt and jacket was stained in a light blue substance. Breakdown cringed, seeing Knock Out biting down his lower lip, trying everything in his power to not yell.

'Try' being the keyword.

In the hallways was Starscream, strutting down that halls in his usually way that looked way too composed. The ex-Seeker was wound up over a couple of things, one being that the TIC, Soundwave, is probably off in his quarters somewhere slacking off with Megatron's permission. And for what reason, that he was tired?

Starscream was tired too, but you don't see him relaxing like a lazy Vehicon! Then again, the lazy ones don't last long.. but that's besides the point.

Adding insult to injury, he was commanded the duty of watching the drone's child. Whom, in fact, Starscream doesn't want to lay sights on for the rest of the day or ever after today's accident.

And the world wasn't done tormenting Starscream when a voice called for his name. It was Breakdown, and Laserbeak is in his arms.

Swell..

"What do you want, Breakdown?"

"Can you, um… Watch Laserbeak for a while? There was an.. accident with Knock Out and it's best for Laserbeak to not be around him right now."

"Forget it."

"Starscream, I am begging you here. We had to deal with this kid's energy rush for the last couple of hours. Just a short break is all we are asking."

"I said forget it."

Okay, Breakdown tried to be Mr. Nice Guy, but apparently that's not working. "I hear ya. I'll just go see if Lord Megatron will be willing to watch Laserbeak after learning your incompetence to do such a task."

Starscream growled, "What do you want me to do?"

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it? Just give the kid a bath, that's all and bring him back. He's been crawling into everything," He rolled his eyes at the dust covered child.

"That's not too much work for you, is it?" As if Starscream was going to dignify that with a response.

Breakdown handed off Laserbeak to Starscream (who Laserbeak dislikes with all his Spark). Laserbeak didn't struggle much after Breakdown assured that nothing was going to happen to him.

"Breaky…" Laserbeak reached out for him.

"Behave for Starscream, 'kay?" Breakdown said to Laserbeak before he headed back to the lab.

Hard to believe that this child used to be the one who would record Starscream's every movements, every traitorous action that was brought to Megatron's eyes. A child that caused his downfall…

Yeah, this isn't going to end badly or anything.

"Reduce to babysitting a drone. How did I manage to sink this low?" Starscream assumed that Laserbeak didn't understand what he was saying; not like Starscream would care either way.

Not giving a care, Starscream dropped Laserbeak on the sink counter. Not from a high height, but high enough for it to land on his bum painfully.

He whines and shot a glare at the one who dropped him. "Ow! Meanie!"

"Stop being a baby. That didn't hurt." Starscream optic's rolled as he ran the water.

"I swear, this isn't Megatron's great ideas. Not like he has much of them anyways. Who knows what's going on in that processor of his, clearly not much, and he wonders why most of his oh-so perfect plans fail." He scoffed, turning off the water, not paying mind to Laserbeak's unblinking stare.

"Just as flawed as Soundwave. If the mech is too exhausted to watch his own pitiful drone, then why bother having him on board? Hmph, when I'm leader, he'll be the first one to be demoted."

Laserbeak tilted his head, observing the water filled up the sink. 'What is a bath?' he wondered. The former Seeker takes off the child's clothes and tried to put him in the water.

He was struggling, clinging on Starscream's arm. "Let go of me!" Finally, he was pried off into the cold water.

After getting used to the temperature, Laserbeak found it really amusing. Splashing the water, some got on Starscream, and laughed when he noticed how mad he was. He didn't care as he continues splashing it everywhere.

"Laserbeak, I command you to- gah! Stop that!" Another wave of water was splashed on him. "Fine! If you're not going to listen to my orders than you give yourself a bath!" He declared, storming out of the bathroom.

Personally, Laserbeak was glad that Starscream isn't around him anymore.

Though, that also meant he was completely alone...

"And then Knock Out refused to give any of those breadsticks to anyone, even Lord Megatron." Steve and a small mix of Vehicons and Vehicon-humans were treading down the hall. The Techno-Organics were sitting on their robotic comrades shoulders, finding it easier to travel like so.

"And he's still alive?"

"I think the reason why our Lord didn't scrap him was solely because he bought everyone food."

"In my opinion, Knock Out deserves a good punch in the face and more."

"Don't you think you may be overreacting a bit, Dave?"

"Overreacting my aft! You weren't strapped down to his lab table! That's traumatizing!"

"Hey, does anyone hear something over the sound of Dave being a glitch?"

All was snickering, besides Dave who crossed his arms.

"No, I'm serious. Listen…" John quiets everyone down as they began to hear a faint sneezing noise emanating from behind the bathroom door. Curious and yet none wanted to investigate until the sound persisted them otherwise.

The door opened, eyes and optics alike wandering around until they fell on a child.

Sitting down on the countertop, towel covering his body as it was the only source of warmth he could shield himself from the breezy air. That didn't do Laserbeak much good. Before the Vehicons came in, he was soaked wet. Combine that with a cold air font, the outcome was a small cold.

"Achoo!" He sneezed, sniffling, hugging himself tighter in the towel.

"Isn't that Laserbeak?" Steve hopped down from John's shoulders and approached the child. The other Techno-Organic, Greg, did the same. The only one who didn't have a safe landing was Dave, slipping off Thompson's shoulders and fell on the ground.

"Ow! How can commander Starscream walk with a coat like this?! " By the sound of it, Dave must have slipped on his trench coat.

"Does someone need to see Knock Out?"

"Not _funny._"

Laserbeak slipped a smile and even chuckled at Dave's anguish, sneezing again. "Laserbeak thinks otherwise. And I agree with him." Steve smiled and then frowned. "What is he doing in here?"

"Haven't you heard? Because Soundwave was too tired to watch Laserbeak, Megatron ordered Knock Out, Breakdown, and Starscream to watch him." John stated.

"Yeah, I was in the bridge when that happened." Thompson added.

"That still doesn't answer why he's in here. What should do we do with him? I don't feel right leaving a sparkling like this..." Steve eyes blink, caught off guard by the little hands that was reaching for him, begging for help.

So, after some consideration, the group choose to look after Laserbeak for time being. Steve, Dave, and Greg were having a hard time trying dress the child ("That's not how you put on a shirt.") When that was taken care of, everyone was stumped on what to do next.

They are Vehicon's; soldiers programmed to fight and to die for the Decepticon cause. Watching over a sparkling is a whole different ballgame as humans would put it.

"Ignorant brat…" Starscream was in his own quarters, finally dried.

"I don't care how weary Soundwave is. He can watch over his own drone just fine!" And then a moment of realization dawned him.

"Aah! How can I forget?! Soundwave will have me offlined if anything bad happen to Laserbeak!" The thought of Soundwave coming after Starscream's Spark motivated him enough to scurry out of the room to retrieve the child.

Starscream hurried to the bathroom, the last place he left Laserbeak, only to find the place sparkling-less.

"Starscream?" The ex-Seeker lets out a startled shriek, jumping around to find it was only Knock Out, without a jacket, and beside him was Breakdown.

"Calm down, it's only us."

"Where's Laserbeak?"

"Uh…." Starscream averted direct eye contact, twiddling his fingers sheepishly.

Knock Out tensed up before adding another question. "For Primus sake.. You didn't lose him, did you?"

The silence confirmed so.

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A SPARKLING THAT CAN BARELY _WALK_!?" He facepalmed. "Ugh, we are so fragged!"

"Technically, Starscream is fragged. He did lose sight of the sparkling." Breakdown mentioned and strange enough it did put Knock Out's mind at slight ease.

"What? You can't put all the blame on me! So what if I left the brat by himself for a while…" Slag, he didn't mean to say that part out loud.

"You did what now? Why did I even trust you to do a simple task of giving him a bath?"

Knock Out shook his head disapprovingly. "My thoughts exactly. It was a foolish move on your part."

"Woah, you can not be talking. I had to keep Laserbeak out of your sights because you went all berserk 'cause you got purged on."

"Don't remind me…" The vain mech shuddered before getting series. "Alright. Let me think for a minute… Assuming that Soundwave is still recharging, that give us some time to locate the kid. Now, he couldn't have gone that far. Worst case scenario: Megatron got a hold of him."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Breakdown didn't get it.

"Megatron has zero tolerance for sparklings. Especially when one is crying and honestly I don't blame him. Back on topic, if we split up, we can cover more ground and find him faster." They can only pray that Laserbeak is somewhere onboard ship, unharmed.

An hour has passed by and still no sight of Laserbeak. Starscream might as well start recording his last words before Soundwave tears out his voice box.

"This is the most adorable thing I've ever set my optics on!"

"Peek-a-boo!"

Starscream quirked a brow. 'What the heck are they doing?' In the middle of the hallway, Vehicons were huddled around something, cooing or laughing at what was in the middle.

"Steve!" A high pitched voice cheered.

"He said my name!"

Thank the Allspark, Laserbeak is okay. All Starscream has to do now is to relive the Vehicon's of the child and everything will be solved.

Starscream stepped forward, about to do as such, though someone else beat him to the punch.

On the opposite of Vehicon, that Starscream couldn't see past at first until he moved, revealed Megatron and Soundwave who was curious about the drones' commotion.

Slag…

"Ah. There you are, Starscream." The seeker was spotted by Megatron.

Already being seen, he had no other option but to approach to the two nervously. "Oh, uh… Lord Megatron.. And Soundwave. Did you have a pleasant recharge?"

"He's fine. But what would I like to know is why is our soldiers squandering with a child when I assigned the task to you, Knock Out and Breakdown?" By his face alone, Megatron wasn't pleased at all. The same went for Soundwave who was handed Laserbeak by order as the group dispersed before Megatron had a chance to question them.

To show how much Laserbeak missed Soundwave, he smiled and gave him a tight hug. Soundwave made pulled a strange face, not entirely because of the hug, though from the child's squeaky sneeze.

"Er… Our precious Laserbeak here wanted to… play with the Vehicons. And I couldn't say no the little sweet sparkling. I just came back to check on him." That's the story and Starscream is going to stick to it. Though Megatron grew tired of Starscream's threadbare excuses, there was no proof that he was lying.

"Nah!" Out of the blue, Laserbeak cried out with illegible words. Before Soundwave could react to this, the child's hand was placed on the side of his visor, fingers turning into something like little wires that hooked onto the visor as it played a recording from Laserbeak's point of view.

_I swear, this isn't Megatron's great ideas. Not like he has much of them anyways. Who knows what's going on in that processor of his, clearly not much, and he wonders why most of his oh-so perfect plans fail._

Starscream forgot that Laserbeak's prime directive is to record anything and everything that would be considered traitorous or suspicious.

_Just as flawed as Soundwave. If the mech is too exhausted to watch his own pitiful drone, then why bother having him on board? Hmph, when I'm leader, he'll be the first one to be demoted._

His grave dug deeper as the video continued.

_Fine! If you're not going to listen to my orders than you give yourself a bath!_

The video ended with Starscream stomping out of the bathroom.

Megatron's fist and teeth clenched together. Soundwave was equally, if not more enraged than his glorious leader.

"M-my Liege. I-I… I can explain…"

"Oh really, Starscream? Frankly, I am in no mood to hear any of your pitiful excuses. Neither am I in the mood to deal with you personally," The corner of his mouth raised in a evil smirk. "Soundwave, would you like to do the honors?"

Soundwave stepped forward, visor blinking coordinates. "If you wish, my Lord." spoke a recording.

Laserbeak waved. "Bye bye." The child's giggled echo through Starscream's ears before falling into a bridge that opened up beneath him.

That was showing mercy.

Laserbeak clapped. "Sire funny!"

Megatron gave the flustered Soundwave a questioning look when the child called him 'sire'. "Sire?"

* * *

**Am I making Laserbeak too cute? Because I want to hug him and never let him go. Kids are adorable until they hit that age when they become a total pain in the aft.. I know this because I have a sibling… May get another one in the near future, I don't know.**

**When the Vehicons aren't on duty, they talk about their high ups behind their backs. Especially Knock Out.**

**Okay, guess I can give everyone a hint about the next chapter.**

**Hint Hint. The fair's in town!**

**This is really strange timing considering our state fair is here...**

**Ah, so, please leave in your reviews. Give me any suggestions or idea or your comments about the story.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ack! Sorry for the update being late! Schoolwork, flute lessons, video games, etc, got the best of me for the past couple of weeks.**

**If I confused some of you lovely people last chapter, I want to make it clear that Laserbeak called SOUNDWAVE Sire. And to answer other lingering questions, no, Soundwave is not actually Laserbeak's sire. He just calls him that.**

**By the way, this chapter is currently the longest I've written. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Tree, tree, dirt, rock, rock, another rock, leaf…" Bumblebee named everything his eyes were able to pick up. "... A very nice leaf."

Him and Arcee were out on patrol someplace that had a partially forested area, walking down a barely faded road that lead through the middle of it. It wasn't anything special; just a look out for anything suspicious and maybe locate Energon somewhere in the process.

Arcee looked over her shoulders at the yellow scout. "You just love hearing yourself talk, don't you?" She said with a smile of amusement.

"Well, when the only thing that once came out of your vocalizer was bleeps and bloops, wouldn't you be glad to use actual words?" He answered back smiling.

"Point taken. In spite of not having wheels anymore, I'm really happy for you, 'Bee."

"Thanks, Arcee. I do still miss having them, though at the same time, it gives me time to slow down at look at everything in a new perspective." He then sighs, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Although, getting by on foot isn't exactly a thrill."

"I hear you on that one." Being a human is great and all until having to experience some downsides of being one:

Walking isn't necessarily a problem, the real problem is having to walk for MILES long. Sure, twenty feet tall robots can easily do as such, but when they shrink down, their legs and feet does the same. To add on to that, it's even worse to do recon in places with extreme temperatures. Let it be boiling hot or shivering cold.

Thank Primus there is need to go in the arctic yet. Arcee dreads the day.

At least today wasn't a bad day. The trees provided shade from the sun's rays, and even so, it was the start of October. Every breeze of air was cool, leaving a nice feeling on the Autobots' faces.

Arcee had to take a short break. There's an annoying feeling inside her boots and it's driving her crazy. Propping herself against a tree, she zips off her left boot off first, emptying it out of any contents that slipped in there. "What?" She asked Bumblebee who was staring at her exposed foot.

"I forgot that our shoes are removable."

She scoffs. "Again?"

"That and we have toes." He said, kneeling down as he gently pinches each of Arcee's toes saying, "This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none…" During this, the femme raised an eyebrow, confused why the scout is doing this and where he got it from. "And this little piggy cried 'wee wee wee' all the way home." He ended his little song by tickling the foot.

"'Bee, stop," Arcee stifles a snicker as she then watch a devious grin appeared on his face.

"I didn't know you were ticklish."

"Oh, no. Don't even think-" Too late. Bumblebee ruthlessly tickled the biker femme's foot. "Hahaha!" She laughs, trying to kick Bumblebee off while balancing herself on one foot which is very hard to do. Her back couldn't leave the support of the tree unless she wants to risk falling on the ground.

"This is not patrol behavior, Bumblebee!" Really hard to sound serious when she's laughing. Bumblebee eventually stopped tickling Arcee, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Next time, I'm going to throw my shoe at you." The whole time while she was being tickled to death, she'd held onto her shoe involuntarily.

"Ah, you don't mean that." The yellow Autobot scout smiled as if he didn't do anything wrong.

Their time of laughter were spoiled by sounds of a rustling bush, a few feet from the left of them. Too loud too had been the wind, Arcee quickly slips on her shoe, hands transforming into blasters in response. Bumblebee did the same as he slowly approach the shrubbery and waits for whatever that's hiding in it to come out.

Back at Autobot HQ, it was just like every other day at base. Ratchet was on the computers as usual, the same silent swears escapes the medic's mouth every time this blasted machine decides to be a pain in the aft to him. All was settled after he professionally bangs on the keyboards with his fist and got it functioning again.

Yep, that always seem to work.

The only thing that was off was that Miko has been… quiet. Not like, 'I'm in a bad mood quiet" rather, "I'm hiding something and I won't tell you what it is yet" kind of quiet as everyone was present in the main room. Jack and Raf are the only two in the room who knows the secret. Most were wondering why they were called in. Smokescreen asked as he got the same answer as everyone else, "Just wait until Arcee and Bumblebee get back."

Ratchet thought it was time to contact the two and bridge them back in the process if there are no troubles.

"Arcee and Bumblebee, report. Is everything okay?"

:: Everything's fine, Ratchet. We haven't found anything out of the ordinary and- Bumblebee, no. We can't take that! I don't care if it's cute. Don't give me that look! ::

A few bewithered eyes were laid on the screen Ratchet was talking into. They all heard Arcee talking back to the scout.

"What is going on over there, Arcee?" Jack questioned.

:: Let's just say that something got attached to Bumblebee... ::

Raf frowned. "Oh, no. Is 'Bee alright?"

:: Yeah, he's fine… ::

"Then what's the problem?"

:: Ratchet, can you send us a bridge? It's better to show you guys that way. ::

Effortless, the groundbridge portal lit up. Arcee entered out of it first and then Bumblebee.

"Oh for the love of…" Ratchet shook his helm, shutting and opening his optics repeating to be sure he wasn't imagining things.

Bumblebee's arms are carrying a small, dirtied yellow kitten. The scout was making a fool out himself when he cooing to the small creature. "Who's the cutest kitty in the world? You are!"

"So that's what you meant by attached…" Raf chuckled. The cat meowed and licked Bumblebee's face.

"Bumblebee, no pets are allowed in base. You know that!" Ratchet only thinks of a cat as a creature that cause more mess and trouble than Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko combined.

"I know, but look at him Ratch," Bumblebee raised the feline up in the air, its innocent emerald eyes meeting Ratchet. "How can you say no to this face?"

"Like this: 'NO!'" Frightened, the cat burrowed itself back into the scout's arms. "Now, you are to return him."

"But, but, but, but…" Bumblebee sounded like a sad, broken recorder.

"No 'buts'. Take him back where you found him." Ratchet pointed to the groundbridge.

His head drops down and mumbles, "Okay…" If Bumblebee still had his door wings, they would have sunk down in disappointment.

"Bumblebee can take the cat back later! I am not waiting on him again to tell everyone the news!" Miko intervened.

Bulkhead scratched the back of his head. "I'll listen to her, Ratchet."

Groaning, Ratchet pinch his nose guard as his tolerance for Miko was at it's tipping point. The medic wasn't in the mood to argue with the Asian either. "Fine. What is this all-so important news that you can't wait to share?" He crossed his arms.

Miko pulled out tickets from her pocket and fanned them out showing everyone. "Tada!"

"Please say those aren't tickets for us to go to a monster truck rally." Arcee is aware of Miko's love of destruction of oversized vehicles and smaller ones..

"No, that's reserved for me and Bulk," She said in a matter of fact. "We, and by 'we' I mean Jack, Raf, I, and a little help from helicopter mom, all of us pitched to pay for the amusement park tickets."

"Sadly, she couldn't come. Turns out she was called into work today." Jack said, though he didn't sound too distraught of his mom not coming with them.

"_But_," Miko jumped in, " she has trust in you guys that you'll keep a good eye on us."

Smokescreen raised his hand. "What's an amusement park?"

"Only the most awesome place on Earth! There's food, games, and rides that goes really fast! One of the things the brochure didn't lie about Jasper."

Bumblebee liked the idea and it showed. "Ooh! I want to go to the amusement park! Um. If it's alright with you, Optimus." The scout hoped that the leader will allow them to go.

"We have a ticket for you too, Optimus." Raf mentioned. Optimus mused over the option. There was no Decepticon activity, not since the last time in Hawaii with Starscream and his troops.

"Come on, Optimus." Miko's ponytails bounced as she ran up to Optimus, a cheeky grin plastered on her face." This is a HUGE part of human life, don't you want to experience it?"

Well, Optimus _did _say they must learn from the humans.

"I suppose there's no harm in going. Afterall, I believe everyone deserves a break from their hard work." The leader's approval caused a wave of happiness and excitement within the room.

"Then that settles that," Miko faced the direction of Ratchet's workstation, seeing the medic busying himself on the computers. "Sorry Ratchet, we would take you too, but there's a strict 'No Robots' policy. I know you'll understand."

One groundbridge later (still no one could drive), Team Prime arrived yards from the amusement park. Even from a distance, they could spot some of the taller attractions. One of them was a rollercoaster that circled almost around the park. More of the other rides caught their attention, the ones that were easy to spot, but Bumblebee's attention was primarily focused on the people screaming that could be heard from miles around from the carts riding down the very top of the roller coaster.

"The many times we've been here, we never noticed this?"

Bumblebee shrugged to Arcee's idle inquiry. "I guess we've been too busy chasing down Decepticons to notice."

"Why are you guys standing here for? The place isn't going to come to us, you know." With or without the team, Miko sprinted to the entrance.

"Miko, wait up- and there she goes." Jack's shoulders slumped down as he sighed. The rest followed the energetic female to the entrance, showed their tickets at the people at the front gate and permitted entry.

The place was surprisingly crowded. Then again, it was a saturday so it only makes sense.

Jack and Raf were smart enough to have gotten a map of the area up front.

"So, what to do first?" Bulkhead asked, looking over the Jack's shoulder to look at the paper map.

"Well, we got rides, games, food. Take your pick."

"I want to go on the rides first!" Enthusiastically yelled both Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"Yeah! What's the closest?" Miko yanked the map from Jack's grip. "Ooh! Let's try this one." Bumblebee, Smokescreen quickly ran after Miko as she ran off, leading the way.

Arcee volunteered to supervise the three young Autobots. "I'll keep watch on them. Don't exactly want the destructive trio on the loose, right?" She hurried off to catch up with the trio.

"Now that they're gone," Jack began. "Who's up for some rides?"

"You guys never had anything like Amusement Parks back on Cybertron? How lame is that?"

The four were waiting in line to ride the Soul Spinner, an inverted roller coaster that's fairly big in size. Not the biggest in the park, but large enough to not be a bore.

"We had coliseums that had gladiator tournaments." Bumblebee responded plainly to Miko.

"In the Pits of Kaon." Smokescreen added. "Never actually been there, but I always wanted to. Well, if the war wasn't going on at the time."

"Bummer. Wait, wasn't Megatron a gladiator?"

"Another reason why I didn't want to go."

Finally, the ride stationed back with it's riders, some with air defying freaky hairdos. They got off when they were allowed to and Bumblebee found it funny that a few humans stumbling on their own two feet walking off for the exit.

The next wave of people got onto the ride next, including Arcee, Miko, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Sitting down on a the chair, allowing his feet to dangle, Smokescreen began to get pre-ride jitters.

"So, um… We won't fall out right?" He asked Miko who was on the right of him.

Arcee was sat behind Smokescreen, Bumblebee next to her, detecting uneasiness in the newbie's voice. "Smokescreen, don't tell me that you're scared?"

Smokescreen didn't need to look back- not like he could in this position- to know Arcee was taking in delight from his anxiety. "Pfft! Me? Scared? I don't even know the meaning of the word…"

"I don't know. You sound pretty scared to me." Chuckled the yellow and black Autobot.

The white haired teen rolled his eyes, retorting, "Bumblebee, I think you need go see Ratchet. There might be a problem with your audio receptors."

"Tch. Scaredy cat."

After the people who worked at the ride made sure everyone was scrapped in properly, they retracted back to their post. Smokescreen immediately clings onto his safety rails on his seat with the ride accelerated forward out of the loading dock, amusement park grounds visible to everyone on the ride. It soon escalated steadily upwards, similar of getting on top of a hill. But, like all hills, you have to fall from them after getting to the top.

Miko squealed in excitement, finally reaching it's peak. "Here we go…" And down it took them, more like the coaster dropped it's victims in a freefall and lets the G-force kick in.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Smokescreen high-fived Miko. They had another gotten off and are in search for their next destination.

"I told ya it would be fun, didn't I?"

"Though, the femme behind us was screaming awfully loud."

"You mean Bumblebee?" The two burst out laughing. Bumblebee folding his arms, mad and flustered at the same time.

"That was Arcee screaming." Bumblebee tried to defend his remaining pride, even if it means blaming it on someone else. "Ow!" Something had hit him on the back of his head. Really hard.

"'Bee, man up and admit that was you." Arcee came from behind him. She originally wanted to frown at him, but him screaming in terror on the ride was humorous.

"You didn't have to hit me, 'Cee…" Whined 'Bee.

"Be glad it was my hand."

In the game area of the park, because that's where Raf wanted to go after they got off 'Total Domination', one of those tall tower rides that takes you all the way to the top and drops suddenly. Bulkhead screamed like a little girl and Optimus was being… well Optimus during the heart-stopping ride.

"To be clear, we are not saying a thing about that to Miko." Miko still tease him about the scraplet incident. If she hears about this, she _definitely_ won't let him live this down.

"Our lips our sealed." Jack promised and Raf did the closed lips motion with his two fingers mimicking a zipper across his mouth.

"Thanks…"

"Hey, you guys, there's a concession stand not too far from where we're at. And I'm getting a bit hungry. I know Raf was dying to get here, Bulkhead, mind watching him while Optimus and I get snacks?"

Bulkhead nodded. "Sure thing. Bring me back somethin', will ya?"

"Ooh! Can I have some popcorn, Jack?" Raf then asked.

"No problem. We'll be somewhere over there just in case there's a hold up in the lines."

"Gotcha. Come on, Bulkhead."

The army Autobot followed the techy boy. "I didn't know you were into stuff like this. You strike me more of a arcade kid."

"I'm not a big fan of game booths, but I promised my sis I'll win her back a stuffed animal since she couldn't come and all." Bulkhead thought it was nice of Raf to get his sibling a toy from the park.

After a few minutes of a picky twelve and a quarter year old scanning for the prize he wanted, eventually something caught his attention. Hanging on display were arraw of plush toys, primary cats each in different colors. There was one in purple with black stripes. It was absolutely adorable and colors favored by Raf's sister.

It was a simple game; throw balls that they provide you and hope you'll hit a target. To put a twist on it, the targets will be moving. Raf paid the guy in charge for his round of ammo and in return he received a small basket circular projectiles.

The targets moved in various directions on the backboard wall, making it hard to pinpoint it's next location as it suddenly turns off in the next direction. Raf threw two of the balls. No luck. The third one he threw did manage strike a random target, even if he was off aimed of the target he was aiming for.

"Try again." Spoke the booth guy.

"What? He totally hit that!" Bulkhead protested.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sir. But did the target break? No, it did not. The goal is to _break _the target, and clearly it didn't break." He snided. Bulkhead's eyes met the other, engaging in a glaring war.

"You know what Raf? Let me try this one." Bulkhead took the last ball out of the basket. With all his might he threw it. If you blinked, you missed the ball zipping through the air.. He hits the target- correction, puts a hole through it and the wall behind it with a circular outline.

The guy's jaw dropped down in a comically fashion. "Wha…"

"Now, I think my friend here wants that one," Bulkhead pointed to one of the cat plush dolls.

"Y-yes, sir. Here you go, little guy…" He hands Raf the purple and black doll, still in complete disbelief how someone puts a hole through a wooden target and the wall behind it. 'The Hell...' Looking for a logically solution at this point just made his head hurt and decided the phenomenal was caused the man's muscles.

Jack and Optimus were having a swell time waiting in line for food. Was Optimus having fun? Well, he was glad that his team were having a good time, and he was happy for that. He did like how lively the place is, reminding him how happy and peaceful Cybertron used to be before the war broke out.

For a place that suppose to be a cheerful one, there was a lone child by himself, crying silently. Does no one else notice the crying child? His inner sense of moral tempted him to approach him.

"What's wrong, youngling?" Optimus kneeled down in front of the young child, about six years of age.

The redheaded child wipes his tear stained eyes and faced the taller man. "I-I'm alone and I'm scared…"

"Where are your caretakers?"

"My brother took me here and ditched me to be with his friends…" He sniffs. "All I want to do is ride on the rides, but I don't want to do it by myself..."

"Then perhaps I can be of some help. Would you like me to go with you on the rides?"

A hopeful expression came to be, sadness quickly depleted from boy's eyes. "Really, mister?"

"That's right. Afterall, you should be enjoying yourself."

"T-thank you."

"What is your name?" The red and blue Autobot asked as he stood up.

"Jamie. What about you? What's your name?"

"You may call me Optimus."

He giggles,"That's a weird name."

"Yo, Jack!" Miko hopped over to the black haired teen, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee right behind her.

Jack was holding two bags of popcorn under his arms, one for Bulkhead and one for Raf. For him, he was eating a corndog, the worlds best convenient food. "Miko, with our bots still in one piece. You guys having fun?" As if he needed to asked. Though, he should have seen Arcee before he asked that.

"More or less…" Arcee didn't even face Jack or anyone for that matter. She cast her view to the side. Jack knew the femme was slightly pissed.

"Arcee, why are wet?"

"We went on a water raft ride and Arcee was the only one to come out of it drenched."Miko snickered. "Where's the others?"

"Bulkhead and Raf are off playing games and for Optimus...I don't know where Optimus is at. He was right here a second ago…"

"Found him… On a children's ride…?" Smokescreen voiced raised slightly to hint confusion. Out of all the things that he can't believe is that his leader is spinning freely in a giant rotating tea cup…

"Are you sure it's our Optimus?" Bumblebee shared the same uncertainty.

"Let's see, tall, kinda muscular, short brown hair, red jacket- and yep, Autobot insignia on shirt. Do you still think it's a fake?" Yep, it was Optimus.

"We should ask what's going on… After I get myself an elephant ear." At least Miko got her priorities straight...

"An _elephant_ ear?" Bumblebee sounded almost disgusted.

"It's not an actually elephant ear; it's just dough basically." Miko clarified. "You guys seriously need to experience more human food. And what place is better than here? Cotton candy, popcorn, funnel cake, you guys haven't begun to live if you haven't had any yet."

"This won't end up like the last food incident, right?"

"Not at all. You have my word."

"Oh. There's Raf and Bulkhead. Hey you two." Jack and everyone else greeted the approaching child and green Autobot. "Got your popcorn." Jack handed the two their bags of popcorn. Rafael thanked Jack and tossed some in his mouth.

Bulkhead remembered there was something he needed to say as they returned to the group."We saw Optimus in a giant teacup, anyone know what's up with that?"

"Thank you, Mister Optimus!" Jamie smiled, swinging his feat from his seat on Optimus shoulder. On the child's wrist was a string of a red balloon securely tied that Optimus got him after their time ended on the spinning teacup.

Optimus gave the youngling a small smile. "You're very much welcome. What's wrong?" There was a shift of Jamie's emotions. Looking forward at what Jamie was staring at, it was another redhead, taller and clearly teenaged. He also bears some resemblance to the child on his shoulder. The teen was with some others, clearly they were his friends.

"Is that your brother?" Optimus pieced everything together. Jamie nodded slowly.

"Hey! What are you doing with my brother?" Called out the older brother who spotted Jamie on Optimus shoulders. He underestimated how tall Optimus really was until he approached them with a look of unsatisfactory, causing all of the to shrink down in fear. The child smiled at how short his brother was compared to him now.

"I take it that you're Jamie's older brother?" As Calm Optimus tone may be, it was his glare that was sending chills down the teen's spine.

"Y-yeah… What about it?" He tried to be tough but faltered at the taller man before him. He would appreciate his friends backing him up, unfortunately, they already hightailed out of there when Optimus was close.

"Then you are the one responsible for leaving Jamie by himself. I found your little brother, alone and scared. As his big brother, you should be there in his time of need, to comfort and protect him. Hearing that you're the one that left him there is, without a doubt, an intolerable action. What if something were to happen to him?"

The older redhead rubbed his arm in guilt. He was right. If someone other than Optimus found Jamie alone...

"Family stick together and never abandon each other. Ever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes… Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Optimus lets down Jamie as he presented himself to his big brother.

"Jamie," He shifted uncomfortably, not being able to eye his little brother for a while. "I was an idiot leaving you alone back there. You still mad at me?"

Jamie smiled. "No. I'm not mad at you, Caleb." That is probably the sweetest sibling on Earth to forgive his brother like that.

"Thanks, and thank you too for bringing him back to me." Caleb said that to the Prime as he only nodded. "Now then, still want to go on some rides? That is what we came here to do, right?" The teen smiled, taking Jamie by the hand.

"Uh-huh! And I won't tell mom what you did either. I don't want you to get in trouble."

There was a pause.

"... You're a good kid, Jamie…"

"What did we miss?" Said a familiar female voice. The source was Miko, the others around her.

"Nothing at all. A simple conflict that is resolved now." Optimus didn't label the issues to be massive. In truths, it really wasn't, but even the littlest matters need to be solved to prevent bigger problems. "I take it that everyone else is enjoying themselves?"

"You bet! The rides are fun and the food is great!" Bumblebee's face was stuffed with all types of food that Miko was generous to pay for him and Smokescreen. They especially loved the cotton candy. Arcee just settled to herself with a slushy.

"But what's up with the weird cat mascot thing?" It's not like Bumblebee dislikes cats, as earlier events would proved that statement wrong to the ground, although, lifesize mascots of a cat walking past him was just off putting.

That was Miko's cue. "I'm glad you ask, my yellow friend. You see, the mascot's name is Stitches: The deadliest feline on earth."

Our scout was unfamiliar with the term, 'curiosity killed the cat' as he then asked, "What makes the cat so deadly?"

"Okay, everyone gather around as I tell the spooky tale of 'The tail of Stitches'." It took Bulkhead a good second to sort out all the 'tell's' in that sentence.

"Many years ago, while the park was still new, two teenagers entered the park's campus, looking to have a good time. What the two boys did stumble upon was Stitches, the park's mascot, sleeping peacefully. Thinking that it would be funny, one of them grabbed ahold of the feline while it was off guard and tore off its tail." All she needs now is a pitch dark background with a flashlight in her hands.

"That's messed up… Why would you do something like that to a kitty?"

"Wait. It gets better. Little did the teens know that Stitches was a demon cat. Angered and crossed at the teens, he vowed revenge. And he had the purrrfect plan in mind." Jack painfully groan at the pun. "Stitches was following the teens every move up until they arrived at one of those indoor tunnel rides. But then, the lights flickered off as the teens were seated in the front of the ride. No one knew what was going on; all were either in panic or confused as they were told it was a technical difficult and to remain seated." Miko paused.

"And do you know what happened to the teen that ripped Stitches' tail off? His own head was **_CLAWED_** off his body all before the lights came back to life! The other teen panicked seeing his bloody beheaded friend. Although, what the friend failed to see was a lone white tail resting in the lap of the now deceased teen. And that is the story of Stitches."

By the time the tale was over, Bumblebee, having been shaken up by the story, trembled in pure terror. A few others were maybe a little creeped out, but not like Bumblebee was. Smokescreen and Bulkhead was a close second.

Jack and Raf knew it was a hoax, a fib that Miko made up just to scare everyone. That was proved when the girl was laughing, her ponytails bouncing in delight. "Oh my god, you should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"Aw, man! I knew this was a lie!" Smokescreen recovered fast.

"It's up to you if you want to believe it or not. Anyway, if you want to know the ride the guy died on, it's right over there." A finger was pointed- and would you believe it, at the biggest roller coaster ride in the whole theme park: The Talons. A part of it was obscured in view in a tunnel, gradually leading it's riders up to an opening on a hill before it drops into a freefall with loops, turns that will jerk you around, everything that's needed to have the scariest coaster around.

Bumblebee suddenly wasn't in the mood to ride the biggest rollercoaster.

"If you think I'm lying, then you will have no fear getting on it."

"You know what, Bumblebee and I will take you up on that." Bumblebee yanked his head towards Smokescreen quizzically.

"Hold up, what?" When did he get dragged into this?

"I'm not doing this alone. Besides, we're Cybertronians; been in war, nearly had our Sparks extinguished a few times, and we can't handle a few minutes on a ride?" A few were amazed of how something logical came from Smokescreen's mouth.

It was enough to persuade Bumblebee. "When you put it that way..."

"Great to have you on board. Let's go before the lines get too long." Miko pulled the two younger Autobots with her.

"The story _is_ made up, right?" Bulkhead asked after Miko and her victims were out of sight.

Arcee raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you believe in a demonic cat?" She shakes her head.

"I just want to verify it to be a ghost story…"

Bumblebee, waiting for the line to progress, felt as if he was put on death row. It would be a lie to say he wasn't terrified out of his fragging processor. Smokescreen hid most of his anxiety internally. To be honest, he was having second thoughts about this.

Once the trio was inside the tunnel entrance, it was only a matter of time before the screeching brakes halting the returning cart to a stop. The safety bars which held its riders in lifted up automatically. Don't know what was worst; seeing some of those people kiss the ground in joy or seeing the others traumatized as if they encountered Death. One guy looked like he was going to puke.

"C'mon 'Bee and Smokey, it's our turn!" Miko dragged the young bots to the ride. Of course Miko made them sit in the front row as it was able to fit three people.

Strapped in and ready to go, the ride moved forward into a even darker part of the tunnel, lights dimming down the further they got in.

'Calm down… It's just a ride… There's no demon cat wanting my head…' As soon Bumblebee manage to recollect himself, something jumped out in the background. The scout yelped, then relaxed seeing it was nothing more than a wooden dummy of a cat. Only wooden.

To add salt in the wounds, some people were snickering at him. Including Miko and Smokescreen.

'What a great friend you are, Smokescreen…'

The tracks have been slanted upward for a while now, indicating this ride is going to be really high up. Higher than he thought it would be…

Temporarily blinded from the seeping light from the two doors swinging outwards, revealing the outside world. Keeping everyone in the dark was a way to hide how high the ride actually took them, a trick on the eyes.

Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Miko can see the whole park from there.

The carts continues progressing forward, a very steep hill awaiting for them.

"Hey Bumblebee, you know what I forgot to say in the story?"

"Do I even want to know?" Hasn't Miko took the hint that she'd caused 'Bee enough stress?

"Stitches hates everyone and everything yellow since it was the color of the boy's shirt who ripped his tail off."

In the brief silence before the ride plummets downward, the glass of Bumblebee's breaking point was shattered into a million pieces, screaming in utmost terror and fear that would put every other award winning horror movie scream in shame and out of business for the rest of life.

"I told you they would come out alive." If it's all the same, Bumblebee and Smokescreen might as well be the walking dead; all stiff and pale. The only thing that gave them emotion was the amount of fear laced in their faces.

Miko, on the other hand, the girl seemed as if nothing happened. Actually, she was the only one that didn't look as if Unicron came to her place with a gun aimed at her head.

Jack shook his head. "I have to see it to believe it."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee's legs felt like jello. Their stomachs did twist and turns very much similar to the rollercoaster they got off on.

"Are you two alright?" Arcee spotted how sickly green in the face the two were.

Bumblebee shook his head very weakly, fear still embedded in his eyes.. "Y-yeah…" Liar. "Uh oh…" His stomach jumped for the last time. Smokescreen felt that exact sickening feeling.

"Oh scrap…" Smokescreen grabbed the nearest bag, which happened to be a almost finished bag of popcorn from Raf, and Bumblebee ran for the nearest trash bin, both needing to purge.

"Ew…" Jack, Raf, Bulkhead, and Arcee groaned in disgust.

Miko on the other hand, exclaimed, "Cool! I didn't know Cybertronian barf was blue."

"I had Energon this morning…" Smokescreen groaned the reply as Bumblebee returned to the group.

"You guys want to go again?" Miko's question must have triggered something in Bumblebee as he ran off to purge again.

"So, is that a 'yes'?"

* * *

**Note to self: Learn how to write people telling scaring stories better…. T_T**

**Thank you WingedWolfAlari for the idea!**

**I was going to write Miko putting a fake cat tail in Bumblebee's lap after the ride was over, but I thought that would have overkill. Same with her pretending to lose her head… Primus, that scares me…**

**I'm actually glad I tried to write more of Optimus.**

**Attention all my readers: I don't know if anyone knows this, but I am a HUGE Ace Attorney fan and the game has came out. So, more than likely, my life will be distracted on playing the game. Meaning, updates will be kinda slow.. (Part of the reason why this update was slow… That and Kingdom Hearts.)**

**Okay, so next chapter will have the appearance of two new Autobots! If anyone could guess BOTH of them correctly, you will get a preview of the next chapter!**

**Oh, I want to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN to those that are going treat-or-treating. Be sure to be safe and have fun!**

**You know, up until now, I really regret not having Dreadwing and Airachnid into this. T_T. And I reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly dont wanna go back and re-edit everything. So, if anyone has a logical explanation of where those two may be at, please leave a message at the sound of Starscream screeching.**

**(And no, I don't pair those two together. I'mmoreofaBreakdownandAirachnidfandespiteallthethi ngsthathappened.)**

**Please, leave your comments about how you think about this, or improvements I can make. :3 Thank you.**


	12. author note

Sorry, no new chapter today. Well, it's an author's chapter so…. I guess I'll say some stuff.

Welp, for starters, I want to say that I'm glad that all of you wonderful people love the story so far! Thank you for the reviews and for some of the ideas! I really do appreciate it! :3

And this couldn't wait, but I want to say some things to HardyGal. TRUST ME I'M NOT MAD AT YOU OR ANYTHING! IN FACT I'M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOUR COMMENTS! (Seriously, if you can read all the chapters and comment about each chapter by the time I wake up, you're okay in my book).

Um….. What do I need to say again? Oh, yeah. I have already planned out what to write out for the next five chapters or so, and they will contained all the things I've promised in chapter 5. You have my word on that. *Hands you an apology cake that says, 'Sorry for being an aft'*

I keep saying this about a few times already, but there will be days I'll have writer's block when I run out of ideas.. And I don't want this story to end too short, if you can catch my drift here. Like I said, I'm up for any ideas! Crack or not! I will write it if you give me an idea I can work with.

It seems Laserbeak, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Knock Out are the popular characters by far…

It would be a shame...

If something were to...

Happen to one of them. :3 (Wait for later chapters to see who is our mysterious victim)

Anything else I need to say? … Oh!

I deeply apologize for my update speed… I've explained the factors of why that is in the last chapter...

I think that sums it up. I hope for all of those who went trick-or-treating had fun! *tosses everyone breadsticks instead of candy*

Amia out!


End file.
